Villains are the New Heroes!-!-!
by FireFaithe Pikamon01
Summary: Izuku Midoriya failed U.A.'s entrance exam due to being quirkless, but now, he is... A VILLAIN-KILLING VILLAIN!-! WILL IZUKU CONVINCE SOCIETY TO CHANGE HEROES BACK TO HOW THEY SHOULD BE!-!-! Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, the thought of villain!Deku, or Deku's Quirk (which I'm borrowing from the awesome person that made (A Path to) Villainy). Warnings: yaoi, rape, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: The Villain-Killing Villain**

 **(starts writing an MHA fanfic) (gets to the second scene) Euhhhh... I don't know... where to go from here... (Apparently oba AUs are harder than I thought... I need a thicker plot.)**

 **(goes back to fanfic a few days later) ... F it, I haven't been able to conjure anything for the past few days; I'm making a new fanfic.**

 **Kree: (holds up a sign that says '***relapsing***')**

 **me: (chases after her) IT'S ONLY TWO STORIES!-!-! ONLY TWO!-!-! IT'LL BE MY ONLY TWO MHA FANFICS!-!-! I'M NOT CREATING ANY MORE NEW STORIES UNTIL I FINISH SOME OTHERS!-!-!**

 **Uni: Suuuuuuure~**

 **me: (throws refrigerator at Uni)**

 **Uni: (dodges it)**

 **Deku: U-Um... d-did I... w-walk in on some...thing?**

 **me (chasing Kree): COME BACK HERE, YOU TRAITOR!-!-!**

 **all except Deku: Beginning Play is out(~!)**

 **Deku: (sweating) Wh-What's going on?-? Where am I?-?-?**

 **-Beginning Play Out-**

Heroes are no longer what they used to be. That's why... {What the f am I doing?} I became a villain-killing villain.

Villains will now be the new "hero"!-!-!

{No seriously, what the f am I doing?}

* * *

The news was always littered with him...

Deku, the villain-killing "villain."

As far as I'm concerned, he's no villain. He's just a killer.

But it irritates Katsuki to a humorous extent. Why, you ask?

Because he's taking all "Katsuki's" fame and glory.

"I should be the one capturing all those villains, don't you think, Shoto?!-!" he yelled at me.

"Mm-hmm, sure, Katsuki."

"YEAH, EXACTLY!-! THAT IDIOT IS JUST A F*CKING QUIRKLESS TWERP!-!"

Apparently, the two of them had a history. Up until Deku tried to enter U.A...

Deku didn't have a quirk, so he easily failed the entrance exam.

Then he started calling himself "the villain-killing villain."

Which makes absolutely no sense.

Because if you're a villain, why are you killing other villains?

Regardless, he still creates waves in society. Some people in society are backing him up, claiming that he does more than heroes and authorities-combined. The authorities and heroes are shooting it down, that no one should kill someone, no matter what, unless as a last resort in self-defense.

I wasn't sure what to think about the "villain" Deku, but one thing was for sure.

His weird personality somehow turned me on.

He's pretty dominant. {Only because he broke, Todoroki-kun. Only because he broke.}

 **-Ending Play-**

 **Deku: WH-WH-WHY AM I A V-V-VILLAIN?!-!-!**

 **me: Deku, you're not a villain; you're a _villain-killing_ villain.**

 **Shoto: That makes no sense.**

 **Deku: WHY AM I A VILLAIN?!-!-!**

 **me: Because I wanted to try my hand at villain!Deku.**

 **Deku: WHY AM I-**

 **me: -And because I like the idea of a 'villain-killing villain' even though it makes little sense.**

 **Shoto: I think you broke him, but regardless of Deku's current mental state-**

 **Deku: A VILLAIN?!-!-! (crashes onto his knees in despair-filled sobs)**

 **Shoto: -it makes absolutely no sense. Now excuse me while I comfort Midoriya.**

 **me: Sure, go ahead. He screams loud, and it's sad.**

 **Shoto: (patting Midoriya's back, whispering and cooing soothing words) She's just an idiot, Midoriya. Villain-killing villains don't make any sense.**

 **me: OI!-!**

 **Kree and Uni: (smirks, presenting contract) Sign here please**

 **Shoto: (ignores) You're not a villain, Midoriya. You're just a villain killer.**

 **me (jumping up and down, punching fists into air): GO, SHOTO!-! DON'T FALL VICTIM TO THEIR TACTICS!-!**

 **(Play time paused for real time)**

 **me: Oh my ghoulsssss I just started a villain!Deku fic today, and sweet Jesus, I am in LOVE with villain!Deku!-! VILLAIN!DEKU IS EVEN BETTER THAN VILLAIN-KILLING VILLAIN DEKU; WHY DID I THINK I WOULD HAVE AN ISSUE WITH DOING NORMAL VILLAIN!DEKU?!-!-!**

 **Uni: (snorts)**

 **Izuku: NOOOOOO, IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I'M A VILLAIN-KILLING VILLAIN; PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME A REAL VILLAIN!-**!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

 **Shoto: If you make him a real villain, I'll burn you.**

 **me: ;v; Don't worry, Todoroki-kun, Izuku-chan; I don't plan to have any more MHA fanfics. But Todoroki-kun... that's not a good insult to me.**

 **Shoto: Tch. And why's that?**

 **me: Because I have a fire kink.**

 **Shoto: ... WHAT THE F*CK!**

 **me (complaining childishly): Whaaaaat?**

 **Izuku: Wait, wait, wait, I'm not going to end up... getting burned or something, right?-?-?**

 **me: Dunno. I've been trying to figure out how to use Bakugou's quirk to f you, too.**

 **Izuku: ._.**

 **me: Like, will that really turn anyone on? What if he blows your little Deku Deku up? What if he blows your butt right in? What if-**

 **Izuku (sobbing on his knees): NO MORE; NO MORE!-!-!**

 **Shoto (glaring at me, holding Izuku's ears): Leave him alone! You've already ruined all his dreams in this fanfic!**

 **me: ._.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **me: Oh my ghouls, you're right. WHAT HAVE I DONE?!-!-!-! (falls to knees, gripping head)**

 **Uni: Okay, we're just gonna end this here.**

 **Kree and Uni: The ending play is out. Don't come back.**

 **me: OI!-**!-!-!-!-!-! **JUST BECAUSE I'M RUINING DEKU-CHAN'S DREAMS DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN TRY TO MAKE MY READERS THAT DON'T EXIST RUN!-!-!**

 **Kree and Uni: (smirks)**

 **me: YOU TRAITORS!-**!-!-!-!-!-!

 **Shoto: The story's crud anyway.**

 **me: _QOQ QOQ (QOQ)_**

 **-Ending Play out-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Midnight Meet**

 **Tomura-kun: What did I just walk into?**

 **me: (chasing Kree and Uni) COME BACK HERE, YOU TRAITORS!-!-!**

 **Deku: I DON'T WANNA BE A VILLAIN, AND I DON'T WANNA BE ATTACKED BY KACCHAN'S QUIRK DURING SEX!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**

 **Shoto: Don't worry, Midoriya. I'll make sure Bakugou doesn't lay a hand on you.**

 **Tomura: Huh. Midoriya's a villain now?-? But he was so obsessed with All Might...**

 **me: THINK AGAIN, TOMURA-KUN!-!-! NOW HE'S OBSESSED WITH HEROES!-!-! ALL MIGHT TOLD HIM HE CAN'T BE A HERO WITHOUT A QUIRK, AFTER ALL!-!-! AND HE WENT F-ING INSANE!-!-!**

 **Uni: Like you?**

 **me: NO, WORSE THAN ME!**

 **Tomura: ... (tilts head) Worse than me?**

 **me: Even worse than you...**

 **Tomura: Huh. (grins under hand) I think I just might like this new Midoriya...**

 **me: I hope ya do! I sorta ship the two of ya! And I don't know what's going on with me; what the heck...? I'm speaking like some... whatever those are called. Anyway, Tomura-chan, I was thinking of adding villain!Deku to the Play soon, and I may want him to work with you in some way... Not sure yet. Anywaysssss~ GET BACK HERE, YOU TRAITORS!-! (resumes chasing Kree and Uni)**

 **Deku: OH MY G*D, IT'S TOMURA SHIGARAKI!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-! (0O0)**

 **Tomura: (smirks) What is it, Midoriya~?**

 **me (all of the sudden behind Tomura-chan, tip of finger in lips): F him. F him, Tempura-chan.**

 **all except me: (stops) (turns to me) _What_ did you just say?**

 **me (unfazed): (gaaaasps) I WANNA DRAW TOMURA-PYON AS A TEMPURA!-!-! I MUST; I MUST!-!-! TOMURA, THE TEMPURA!-!-! IT'S YOUR VILLAIN NAME, TOMURA-CHAN!**

 **Tomura: ... Do you want to die?**

 **me: I'll be quiet now. (looks at clock) Anyhows, it's about time for the story to resume, so~~~!-!**

 **me, Kree, and Uni: The Beginning Play is out(!)**

 **Deku: I'm still really confused... (sniffles)**

 **Tomura, the Tempura: (tilts head) (notices) OI, DON'T CALL ME THAT!-!**

 **me: Totally callin' you that. And Deku, sweet pea-**

 **-Beginning Play out-**

It p*ssed me off. F*cking Deku, going off on his own like that and becoming a villain! What the f*ck?!-! Doesn't he know he's supposed to be by MY side like the loyal dog he is?!-! This isn't loyal!-!

I hmphed a scoff, stomping towards my home. Shoto was beside me as usual.

I wanted to shove Shoto right in Deku's stupid little face and say 'SEE?!-! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BETRAY YOUR MASTER, B*ST*RD!-!'

Deku had gone off the radar a while ago, a little after that stupid pile of sludge attacked me... He left his mother to worry about her 'missing' son for about a year until a villain boldly appeared to save a child from another villain. The child's mother was already dead when he arrived.

That villain was Deku, and he killed the villain mercilessly right before the child's eyes. They say the girl is still haunted by the experience.

What kind of rescue is that? It's about as half-*ssed as his "rescue" for me. F*cking twerp.

Since his first flashy appearance as a villain, he's killed numerous villains, and it p*sses me off. He doesn't even have a f*cking quirk!-! I should be the one murdering those villains, not him!-!

The twerp can't even protect himself from even my insults. h*ll, he can't protect himself from himself! {(chuckles, reminded of Plays) Poor Deku has nothing on villain!Deku~ [That's not what Kacchan means, by the way.]} He's constantly crying and complaining and following me like a little dog. He always was.

Until the sludge incident. He distanced himself from me for the first time, and then he just up n' disappeared.

A lot has happened since the sludge incident, and I've changed a lot.

I've also realized that Deku isn't coming back willingly, to grovel at my feet.

That's why, I'm going to drag him back no matter what...

Even if I have to break all his bones to do so. {Uh... Kacchan... then he'd be dead...}

And I don't care if I break his heart to get him to understand just how submissive he is to me and just how superior I am to him.

That's why we're out here tonight, searching for some villains. Specifically, I want to find Deku.

And I guess since he's killing villains, finding any villain in an act should do.

I scoffed, "This is a waste of time. It's already dark out, and we haven't seen a single f*cking thing, never mind spotting f*cking Deku."

"Just be patient, Katsuki. Plenty of villains attack at night, right?"

"Tch. Whatever."

I was getting really agitated, but finally, my ears caught something, and glancing at Shoto, it would appear he heard it too. We started running towards the source, and we started to be able to make out words.

"-ku, what's up with the villain-killing, huh?"

"Tomura, I've told you; I have different plans from you. We're in a truce, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to reach towards that goal."

Tomura?!-!

"Zanen... I really like you, Izuku. Why can't you join the League of Villains?"

Izuku?!-! League of Villains?!-!

"Because I'm not interested in killing heroes. I appreciate all the support you've given me, Tomura, but that's not my thing. I want to kill villains and make a new definition for it. For me to do so... and I've told you this before, Tomura... we will have to face each other in the future."

"Even with how close we've gotten, Izuku...?"

The two of us skidded to a halt silently and peeked beyond the corner. There they were...

AND THAT D*MN B*ST*RD HAD HIS F*CKING HAND ON DEKU'S F*CKING CHEEK!-!

{Uhhh... not expected? (Btw Tempura-chan has a finger up.)}

"Tomura, I think you misunderstand our relationship. I give you information, and you give me money and a place to stay. As soon as "villain" starts to mean "hero," then I'm free from our agreement, our truce. That's all."

"Aww, Izuku~" the b*st*rd pouted, taking his hand back, "You know we're so much more than that~ Even more than friends~ I give you so much more than that Kacchan you adore so much ever gave you, right~?"

"I don't adore Kacchan, Tomura. I-"

"But you saved him," Tomura reminded him, "Or at least tried to."

"... That was before I understood that I am nothing to society. That was before I understood just what "heroes" have grown to mean... It's just a job. Kacchan is no different; he wants to become a hero to get fame. Now I know that. I know more than before. Never again will I make a mistake like that, chasing such a feeble dream... Dreams are impossible... in society. Dreams are only possible in the shadows. Tomura... You've done a lot for me, but dreams don't happen by those with weak hearts... If I cannot kill, I cannot achieve dreams. No matter the reason. And that's why... Even though you've done a lot for me, I'll kill you when the time comes."

"Oh, Izuku~ You're always so cute when declaring that~" the b*st*rd smirked, "I shiver every time I hear that promise... I can't wait until I can battle you, Izuku. I'd like it. And if I win, if I get 'Checkmate...' then I get your heart, right~...?"

Deku sighed, "Tomura, I won't lose. I can't afford to."

"Oh~? You think you're so strong now~?"

"Yes. Even you... even All Might... I can take on anyone. I've realized that. All I need is a strong heart and a killer's instinct."

The b*st*rd chuckled, wrapping his arm over Izuku's shoulders, his hand dangling, " _Sooo_ cute."

"Get off me, Tomura. Anyway, you're wasting my time. I need to get back to work."

The b*st*rd frowned. "... Then, can't you see me as your work?"

"No. Not currently." {Villain!Deku is now my jam, and Tempura Deku Meat is really starting to climb the MHA ship rankings.}

"Shoto!-!" I hissed, trying not to alert the two as I listened to their d*mned conversation, "Let me go!-!"

"No," he whispered back, "Let's just listen for now. We can't take on both of them anyway... We need to get what information we can get. You can't just run in there senselessly..."

I scoffed, turning my attention back to the conversation.

I did not like the ice securing my feet to the floor. But Shoto had a point.

"Whatever," I whispered.

{"Ich liebe dich, aber ich kann nicht!-!" (getting distracted because I'm not sure where to go from here)}

"Why can't I be your work?"

"Because I kill villains, Tomura, and it's not time to kill you yet. I still need you."

The b*st*rd purred, "Oh, Izuku~... See? You totally have it in for me. You know... I need you too."

"I have it in for your head, but I'm not going to act on that right now."

The b*st*rd chuckled, "So cruel~..."

"Anyway, let me get back to my work."

"Fine, fine~ But Izuku, I just wanted to give you a head's up." Deku glanced up at the b*st*rd as Shoto heated the ice around my feet. "We're attacking U.A. again soon."

"Didn't you learn from the last time you did that?"

The b*st*rd giggled childishly, "This time, we won't lose."

"Sure. Go ahead, try to kill All Might and all of the U.A. students, including Kacchan. It's the easiest thing in the world, right?"

"Ahh, Izuku~ I love your sarcasm; it's so cute~"

"Is that all?" Deku seemed to be getting annoyed.

The b*st*rd chuckled, "I guess I'll leave you now... I look forward to seeing you again, I-zu-ku~" the b*st*rd licked Deku's cheek, and I writhed, but Deku didn't even flinch. "Monday, right?"

"Two weeks from today."

"Make sure to get some thorough reports on those students and stuff. Specifically 1-A."

"All right. It should be easy, with another Sports Festival coming up. I was planning to watch that anyway."

The b*st*rd giggled, "You're so reliable~"

"Pay?"

"Hmmn~ If you can get it to me early, with weaknesses and strategies, I'll pay double this time!"

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Okay then, we have a deal! See you later, I-zu-ku~" the b*st*rd chuckled. Deku stared at his back as he walked away. Deku glanced towards us once he left, but I don't think he saw us.

"What now?" I spoke below a whisper.

"Watch?" Shoto suggested with the same tone.

They're planning to attack U.A. again... And they have Deku on their side?!-! Did he help them last time?!-! This is such sh*t.

Deku sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I don't know how he can keep such confidence... He's failed so many times before. I guess I can help them out this time. Not like it's going to make much of a difference. All Might's strong. I wonder how the students have grown since I last saw them. They're probably still full of sh*t about pay and fame.

"Ahh, what were the ones that keep causing Tomura trouble...?" he scratched his head, "Kacchan, um... Todo...roki, Iida... Eh, the whole class really. I'll focus on Kacchan and Todoroki-kun most since they'll probably cause the most trouble. Their quirks are amazing. And Todoroki-kun is smart. Kacchan's very passionate and never gives up. So, they're the two that are worrying. Besides the teachers, of course.

"I wonder how Kacchan's grown since I last saw him... He'll probably win the festival again and have to be restrained on the stage. Haha, it's always so amusing to watch All Might put the medal on him. Kacchan just won't accept it. I think I'll watch that again when I come home.

"For now though, I better get to work."

"Let's follow him," Shoto whispered to me, and I nodded.

Should we reveal ourselves...?

Deku started to walk away, and we moved with him.

He's probably going to try to kill another villain... We'll just follow him for now, and then I can take the credit right from under him...

 **-Ending Play-**

 **Deku: Oh, I see...**

 **Shoto: You really should've explained that to us beforehand.**

 **Tempura-chan: I think I understand what this is. Seems amusing.**

 **me: I normally explain at the end of the first Play with the character. And yes, it is amusing, Tempura-chan. I normally use it just for humorous random stuff.**

 **Tempura: I like this new Midoriya though.**

 **me: Right~?-?! Villain!Deku is so much better than the original!-!**

 **Deku: QnQ**

 **me: And Tempura Deku Meat is the best ship ever when it's talking about villain!Deku. Kacchan doesn't have anything on you when Deku's a villain, darling Tempura!**

 **Shoto: Wait, what happened to Shigaraki being upset at that nickname?**

 **me: I convinced him it was cute and appetizing.**

 **Shoto: Huh...**

 **me: I wonder who the new character will be.**

 **Villain!Deku (monotone): Where am I?**

 **me: (SQUEALS) YAY, VILLAIN!DEKU!-!-! (glomps him and holds on tight)**

 **V!Deku: Let go of me.**

 **me (squealing in excitement): NEVER!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**

 **Deku: Q-Q What happened to me?-? Am I not lovable?-?**

 **Shoto: You are the loveliest thing on the planet, Midoriya. She's just stupid.**

 **me: (fawning over V!Deku)**

 **V!Deku: Let go of me, or I will pound you into the dirt.**

 **me: PLEASE DO!-!-!**

 **V!Deku: Urgh! Disgusting!**

 **Tempura (with index finger tip in mouth): I wish someone treated me like that... (pointedly looks at Deku) (under his breath) That Bakugo is so lucky...**

 **Shoto: So are you better about the whole villain thing now, Midoriya?**

 **Deku: I've realized that it's not me. It's someone different that that person over there came up with.**

 **Shoto: ... Whatever makes you okay with it.**

 **Deku: ?-?**

 **me (hearts as eyes): V!Deku is the best version of Deku there is.**

 **Uni: She's lost it.**

 **Kree: Didn't she lose it years ago?**

 **Uni: Yea, but now she's lost even more of her sanity with Villain!Deku.**

 **Kree: True. She just keeps deteriorating.**

 **me: Villain!Deku, Villain!Deku, Villain!Deku, Vill-**

 **Uni: Let's wrap this up, shall we?**

 **all except V!Deku: The Ending Play is out(!-!)**

 **V!Deku: Hah?-? (still trying to push me off his leg)**

 **me: Allow me to explain, my darling!-! You see-**

 **-Ending Play out-**

 **Btw... It's not really a midnight meet in the chapter, but alliteration~~~ I'm guessing it's probably like ten or something; I don't know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Villain Target**

 **V!Deku: That sounds utterly stupid and ridiculous.**

 **me: ;v;**

 **Kree: It's completely ridiculous.**

 **Uni: But the idiot thinks it's funny.**

 **Shoto: This whole story is ridiculous.**

 **me: ;v; ;v; ;v; Everyone's hashing on me... Everyone hates me...**

 **Tempura: I actually like the story. It's nice. Now if only Midoriya stopped being so obsessed with heroes and came to my side. Then you could take whatever you wanted, Midoriya~ (groping Deku's hands)**

 **Deku: Q-Q Help**

 **me: Tempura Deku!-!-!**

 **Shoto: Oi, get your hands off of him!**

 **Tempura: No.**

 **me: I'm going to end up forgetting Shigaraki's name soon...**

 **Shoto: I'll kill you! (brings out flames)**

 **me: Huh? Why are you okay using your flames? (gasps as realization hits) OHH, YOU'RE _ALL_ FROM THE ORIGINAL, HUH?!-! Except V!Deku, who IS affected by the AU. I see; I see~**

 **Tempura: Go ahead and try.**

 **Shoto and Tempura: (start fighting over Deku)**

 **me: Don't kill each other, darlings! That'd be a tragedy.**

 **All Might: What exactly is going on here?**

 **me (ignoring All Might, calling out to Shoto and Tempura): Be nice to each other!-!**

 **All Might: ?-?**

 **Shoto: (builds up a huge wall of ice) You're safe now, Midoriya**

 **Tempura: (puts tip of index finger in mouth) Aww... he separated us...**

 **Deku: Th-Thank you, Todoroki-kun...**

 **me: (tilts head back with closed eyes) Tired... My stomach hurts. And my back doesn't like this position. 'Sucks.**

 **All Might: No, seriously, what is going on here?**

 **me: Villain!Deku~~~ (floats over)**

 **All Might: Young Midoriya is a villain?!-!**

 **Deku: I'm over here, All Might!-! Don't worry; Villain!Deku is a totally different person!-!**

 **All Might: Oh, that's a relief... I began to think maybe I'd made a mistake in choosing you!**

 **Deku: Nope, no mistake!**

 **All Might: ... So, uh... why are you all the way over there behind that block of ice?**

 **Deku: Shigaraki was being... weird. So Todoroki-kun saved me.**

 **All Might: Ah, I see.**

 **me: (coddling V!Deku)**

 **V!Deku: Get off.**

 **me: Never~ Ich liebe dich, meine Liebe**

 **V!Deku: I don't have a clue what you just said!**

 **me: Ja~ Ich weiss, Deku-kun~**

 **V!Deku: Still don't know what you're saying!**

 **all except All Might and V!Deku: The Beginning Play is out(~!)**

 **All Might: What?-?-?**

 **Deku: So basically, the situation is this, All Might: the-**

 **-Beginning Play out-**

It didn't take long for Deku to find a villain to attack, and at that, I thrust forward, but Shoto grabbed my arm, hissing a whisper, watching the fight carefully. The person the villain had been focusing on ran away, screaming, and the villain wasn't able to go after her.

Deku didn't give him the chance.

"We restrain them both, okay? That random villain first. Watch out." He let go of my hand and thrust some ice at the two villains. Deku's gaze turned cold as it turned to Shoto.

"Deku," I stepped up, and something I couldn't quite decipher passed Deku's eyes.

The villain tried to hit Deku, to which he merely deflected the hit, a creepy sneer taking its place on his lips. I resisted the need to shudder.

"Kacchan!-!" he chuckled, "What a surprise! I haven't seen you in years!"

"Your d*mn mother's worried about you, you know!-!" I took a fighting pose.

"Is she?" he giggled.

"Yes! And we're taking you home tonight, whether you like it or not!"

"Am I~?" he chuckled sinisterly, "I think you're the one in trouble, Kacchan... Who's that red-and-white-haired guy next to you? You into that?"

"Like it f*cking matters!-!" I thrust towards him.

"Katsuki!-!" Shoto yelled, but I ignored his stern tone.

I didn't care. I was going to restrain Deku first. He was the troublesome one.

I threw an explosion Deku's way, but Deku just cackled as it hit him dead on. I skidded to a halt, feeling sweat start to gather.

Huh? Huh? What just happened?

He sneered at me, lifting his hand at the villain. An explosion burst from his hand.

The villain was unconscious.

Shoto thrust forward, "I thought we had a plan, Katsuki!-!" He thrust ice at Deku, this time enough to freeze him.

Deku just chuckled, raising his hand. I sweat more. The ice was consumed, and he thrust the ice towards me.

"KATSUKI!-!" Shoto screamed, but I was too shocked to move.

The ice came straight towards me.

 **-Ending Play-**

 **All Might: That's... different.**

 **Shoto: (snorts) Wait 'til you see the story.**

 **Tempura: I like the story. And I like the author.**

 **me (from V!Deku's leg): THANK YOU, DARLING!-!**

 **V!Deku: Will you let me go already?**

 **me: NEVER!-!-!-!-! :D**

 **Deku: I'm just glad she's not obsessing over me... But it's confusing. Why would anyone like a villain?-?**

 **Uni: (snorts) Because she's insane.**

 **me (looking around): Where is Kacchan? I've been wanting him around for a while...**

 **Kurogiri: Someone requested an insane baby sitter?**

 **Kree: Specify what noun insane is applying to.**

 **Kurogiri: The child.**

 **Kree and Uni: (points at me) Yes, right there.**

 **Tempura: Hey, Kurogiri, you should meet this girl. She's pretty amusing. (sneers)**

 **me: At least someone appreciates me! It's been a while.**

 **V!Deku: Let go of me, d*mn you!-!**

 **me: Never :D**

 **Kurogiri: She certainly is insane, but I meant Tomura. Where have you been?**

 **Tempura: Hanging out here.**

 **Kurogiri: And... what of that... title there?**

 **Tempura: Oh, my nickname? That girl over there gave it to me. It's a type of food.**

 **Kurogiri: I am... aware. You... have no problems with it?-?**

 **Tempura: No. The girl convinced me that it's a good name. Some people like tempura, so maybe other people will like me more.**

 **Kurogiri: ...**

 **Tempura: And nicknames are cute.**

 **Kurogiri: ... As long as you're happy with it, I suppose..**

 **me: Hey, Villain!Deku, you don't appear to like Kacchan very much. Do you love anyone?**

 **V!Deku: No.**

 **me: ... Harsh.**

 **V!Deku: Society was harsh first. I'm just responding accordingly.**

 **me: You don't even love your own mother?-?**

 **V!Deku: When I wanted her to say I could become a hero without even a quirk... she just apologized repeatedly; even she doesn't believe in me. So no. I don't love her either.**

 **me: (stares) Is that a lump in your throat, dear Deku-chan?**

 **V!Deku: No. Absolutely not.**

 **me: AWW, YOU ACT ALL STRONG AND BOLD AND STUFF, BUT YOU'RE REALLY JUST A WITTEW CINNAMON WOLL, AREN'T YOU?!-!-!**

 **V!Deku: Get off me.**

 **me: Never!-!-! :D**

 **Kree: Ridiculous.**

 **Uni: Certainly.**

 **all except Kurogiri and V!Deku: The Ending Play is out(~!)**

 **Shigaraki: Kurogiri, you didn't say it!-!**

 **Kurogiri: Say what?**

 **Shigaraki: The Ending Play is-**

 **-Ending Play out-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Not Nearly Enough**

 **Kurogiri: Why should I say that?**

 **Tempura: Because you should!**

 **me: Yeah, it's a rule, bro.**

 **all: ...**

 **Shoto: What did you just call him?**

 **me: Bro. I'm tired honestly.**

 **Kurogiri: I... see.**

 **me: (returns after a few days) ... Still tired. Ah f it; I don't need Plays every chapter. I'm posting this. Byeeeee, everyone!-!**

 **Uni: Wait, but not everyone has even-**

 **me: Beginning Play's out~~ (floats away)**

 **Uni: -gone. ... Ah whatever... (sighs)**

 **Kree: She moves to her own stupid f*cking beat.**

 **V!Deku: Finally she's off me (scoffs)**

 **Kree and Uni: (snorts)**

 **Deku: Y-You should stop being so rude...**

 **All Might: He's right! Being-**

 **V!Deku: Sh*t up.**

 **All Might: ...**

 **-Beginning Play out-**

A blur or red and white passed my vision, and my eyes widened even further as Shoto took the hit. I stared in shock.

"Oh... looks like he took the bullet for you, so to speak. Who knew someone valued you that much, Kacchan... Have you been nicer now that I've been out of the picture? Making friends?"

"SHOTO!-!" I ignored Deku's voice, running to the only person I'd been connecting to in U.A. He was caught in his own ice, clearly freezing, and his ice had stabbed him, disobeying the original intention of restraining.

"Ow... urgh... s-sorry, Katsuki... Looks like I let you down..." he grunted, "I should've paid more... attention... His quirk absorbs power and releases it..."

"Don't speak!-!" I shouted, "Save your breath! Don't worry! I can deal with this on my own!-"

"Oh, Kacchan, you never change. Always a loner."

"I'll make him pay for hurting you, and then I'll take you some place safe!"

"Ah, but that's changed. You care about more than just yourself now? How sickening..." Deku gritted his teeth, "Would this guy take your hits like I did? How can you care about him, yet you never cared for me?"

You're wrong...

"Is it because I had no quirk? Was that really the only problem? That was the only reason you hated me so badly?"

I gritted my teeth.

You're wrong...

"You beat me up because I was quirkless, right? It's not like I could fight back. I'm submissive and shy too. The perfect target, right?"

You're wrong...!-!-!

"But this boy, who has a quirk just as promising as yours... you just quickly flock to him, huh?"

"You're wrong, Deku!-!" I screamed at him.

"And where am I wrong? I'm an analyst, you know. I doubt I have any of my observations - especially over you - incorrect."

"You're wrong about everything, d*mn it!-!-!" I thrust forward. I barely remembered not to use my quirk.

It's fine though. Deku's weaker than me, quirk or no quirk.

I threw a right hook, and Deku easily ducked below it, grabbing my wrist and throwing me forward. I yelped as I was thrown into the floor.

"I'm not the same, Kacchan..." he took a knife out from his belt, "So don't think you can beat me so easily..." He sneered, "Watch out, Kacchan." He then thrust forward, and I realized he'd been playing around with us.

Observing.

Deku's eyes were filled with the desire to kill. I never expected that expression on his face...

But I knew as soon as that desire to kill met my gaze, Shoto and I were doomed.

We were not prepared for this.

We couldn't take down Deku on our own.

I was going to die. And Shoto would be next, helpless in his current position.

I felt an unfamiliar wetness creep over my eyes as I stared into those murderous eyes.

I heard a cackle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Recovery**

I woke up to a steady beeping.

"Young Bakugou!-!"

I winced at the loud voice. I had a pounding headache. When I lifted my arm to touch my head, I found my head in bandages.

"Hah...?"

"Young Bakugou, are you all right? You and Young Todoroki were dropped off in front of U.A..."

"... What... happened?" I asked, my voice sounding gruff.

I couldn't remember anything past the loud cackling...

"We were hoping you could tell us that, Bakugou," Aizawa was standing there with his arms crossed, "Your head appeared to have been bashed repeatedly, and Todoroki was in critical condition by the time the two of you were spotted..."

"Critical condition?!-!" my eyes widened.

"Yes..." All Might frowned, "He'd lost a lot of blood... He's lucky the principal got there early... He had cuts everywhere, and whoever attacked you skinned Young Todoroki's right pinky..."

"Skinned?!-!"

"Yes..."

"Wh-Where is he?!-!" I frantically looked around, grunting and wincing at my throbbing headache getting worse. Luckily, I'd spotted Shoto-in a bed just across from me.

"He's fine, Young Bakugou... He's stable now."

I shakily breathed out.

Shoto was hooked up to multiple IVs, one of which was clearly blood.. There was a heart monitor connected to him that was the source of the steady beeping.

I looked down at myself slowly. I had a bandage on my arm, as if I had an IV as well at some point... I was in hospital clothes, and-

"Young Bakugou." I looked to All Might, who looked very serious. I blinked. "The person who did this to you and Shoto... did he do anything besides hit you? I need you to be honest."

"? ?" I furrowed my brows in confusion. "No..."

All Might relaxed considerably, but he was still tense, "You're sure?"

"Yes.."

What's going on? ?

"What a relief..."

"...? Why? What did... you think he did to me and Shoto? ?"

"Not to Todoroki, Bakugou," Aizawa stared at me, "Only to you."

"...?"

"Young Bakugou... your clothes had been neatly folded beside your body..."

My eyes widened.

"It didn't appear as you'd been touched, but we wanted to make sure..."

I went unconscious... I don't remember him taking my clothes off...

"Wh-Why the h*ll would he do that? ?"

"I'm not sure..." All Might cleared his throat.

"Who attacked you, Bakugou?" Aizawa asked. I gritted my teeth.

"We were looking for the villain-killing villain... We found him, but..." I gripped my head.

D*mn... it's all foggy now...

"He-He was talking to someone... Uh... the... the Leader of the League of Villains...?" I gritted my teeth, remembering, "The b*st*rd kept touching him... He seemed to want to be intimate, but Deku was having none of it..."

Luckily. I'd have had a fit if Deku was relishing in it...

"I-I don't remember... the... the contents of their conversation... But... uh... a-an attack, I think they... I think that b*st*rd said they were going to attack U.A. soon... The guy finally left, and then... and then Deku muttered to himself about stuff... but I don't remember about what..."

"The villain-killing villain is working with the League of Villains?!-!" All Might exclaimed.

I nodded, "But... urgh..." I gripped my head with a grunt, "I don't think... they're..." I sighed, trying to get my jumbled thoughts together, "Deku isn't part of the League of Villains... I think-I think Deku even... th-threatened him, but I... I don't know... It's all so... foggy..."

"When are they attacking U.A.?" Aizawa asked.

"I-urgh...-d-don't know... I... there was a... a time, I remember... um... urgh... early in the... week? Like Monday?-? But... it was... next Monday, or the one after that... Not... not this Monday..." I sighed shakily.

My head aches...

"Did the villain-killing villain notice you?" Aizawa asked.

I sighed, "My... My head hurts... I'm... I'm tired..."

My head hurts...

"Go ahead and go to sleep, Young Bakugou," All Might helped my back to a laying position, "We'll ask you more when you wake up..."

I hummed in affirmation as I fell asleep.

* * *

Shoto's P.O.V.

I woke up to a very uncomfortable position. I couldn't feel much.

"Oh! Young Todoroki!" All Might was immediately at my side.

"What... What happened...?" I asked, surprised to find my voice extremely raspy.

"You were attacked. Do you remember anything, Young Todoroki?"

"By the villain-killing villain..." I affirmed.

"Yes. What do you remember?"

I lifted my gaze to the white ceiling, "He had a quirk...His quirk absorbs power and releases it... He used Katsuki's explosion to kill the villain, and he used my ice against me... It didn't have the initial intention of just capturing though, so it stabbed me... It was so cold...

"I think... the guy edged Katsuki on... Katsuki just ran forward after some conversation, wanting to kill the guy... I couldn't focus on what they were saying, but... Katsuki tried to fight the guy without his quirk, and he failed... He... He got hurt, stabbed, and... the guy knelt down to him...

"He grabbed Katsuki's hair, ignoring Katsuki's constant cussing... and slammed Katsuki's head into the ground... He did it again, and again, and... Katsuki stopped cussing... The guy stopped to look at Katsuki, and my ears were ringing, but his lips were moving... The guy smiled and slammed Katsuki's head into the pavement again... and again... and again... After a while, he finally got up, but I lost consciousness then... Everything went all foggy..."

"Do you remember anything else?" Aizawa-sensei asked, and I shook my head.

"What about what happened before?" All Might inquired, "Young Bakugou said the villain-killing villain met with Shigaraki Tomura of the League of Villains..."

"Ah, yea... We'd been searching for the villain-killing villain all night, and Katsuki was getting irritated... Then we found him, talking to the Leader of the League of Villains... ... It didn't seem like the villain-killing villain liked him too much... He even threatened the guy multiple times."

All Might nodded, "That's what Young Bakugou said."

"Yeah... After they were done chatting - although I'm not sure if you'd call it that considering the villain-killing villain was really just repeatedly giving the Leader the cold shoulder - the villain-killing villain was muttering to himself, but I couldn't understand what he was saying... We then followed the villain-killing villain to his next victim. ... When Katsuki used his quirk, the villain-killing villain absorbed it... and directed it at his victim... I hadn't yet realized his quirk, so I used my ice afterwards... That's how I was impaled. It seems he was able to shift the ice somewhat so that it would pierce me, if only slightly..." I sighed, "Katsuki said the guy was quirkless, but..." I gazed at Katsuki, who was unconscious beside me, "Clearly he isn't now."

All Might seemed serious at that statement.

"Okay. Thank you, Young Todoroki. You should get some rest now..."

"Mm..." I took a deep breath, returning my gaze to the ceiling, "Are we... going to be able to catch this guy?"

"He will be caught, Young Todoroki. I promise..."

"... Dead or alive?"

"... Alive, hopefully..."

"..."

I don't understand Katsuki's obsession with that "Deku," but the reason why doesn't matter to me. All I need to know is that Katsuki wants the b*st*rd caught alive so that they can chat...

They have a history, after all.

And if Katsuki'd let me, I'd like to listen in on that conversation myself... I haven't asked him yet.

"Katsuki wants him alive. So I won't settle for anything less either..."

"Todoroki, both you and Bakugou have been sleep-deprived for quite some time. Leave it to the Pros," Aizawa-sensei glared at me, "You can't possibly be thinking of going back after that villain after this. You're only students; you're not Pro Heroes yet, so stop acting like you are."

"I don't care. I'm not letting Katsuki go after him by himself... Especially with that weird way that guy treated him... I don't care that I'm just a student, not a Pro Hero... I can still fight. All of Class 1-A fought villains at USJ. Why do you doubt us?"

"Because those were simple goons, and you all were supported. The villain-killing villain is on a whole different level, or have you already forgotten that he put you in a hospital?" Aizawa-sensei growled. He was quite irritable with Katsuki and I's actions, and he had been for quite some time. All of the teachers had been insisting we stop looking for the villain.

But Katsuki wouldn't hear it, so neither would I.

"How could I forget when I'm still in the hospital? I admit, we were quite ill-quipped... but we know his Quirk now, and we can plan how to battle him..."

"You're not ready," Aizawa-sensei furrowed his eyes at me.

"He's right, Young Todoroki. Neither you nor Young Bakugou are ready to take on a villain like this... Please, leave this to the Pros..."

"No," I replied, "If Katsuki isn't backing down, neither am I."

All Might sighed while Aizawa-sensei glared down at me.

"I suppose we have to convince Young Bakugou then..."

I snorted, "Good luck with that."

* * *

"Todoroki-kun!-!-!" I heard an annoying shrill and covered my head with my blanket, growling.

Unlike my antisocial self, Shoto had other "friends" that I'd like to murder fifty times a day.

Actually, more than that.

But they were extra annoying today.

"They wouldn't let us come in until now!-! Are you all right?!-!" the girl continued to blab.

"Yes, I'm fine, Uraraka. Sorry for worrying you all."

"You really should stop heading out with Bakugou at night, Todoroki... Do you not remember what happened when I got so obsessed with Stain?"

"I remember. I'm not getting like that, Iida; don't worry."

Glasses glanced at me warily, to which I shot him a glare out of my cocoon.

"Are you sure _he_ isn't getting like that? ?" Glasses whispered to Shoto.

"I can still hear you!-!" I shouted at them, to which Glasses and Round Face flinched.

Shoto didn't even blink as he replied, "It's different, Iida. Katsuki knows the villain, or used to."

The two of those idiots gave Shoto a wary glance that said 'Are you sure it's not any different?'

"F*ck out of our room!-!" I growled at them.

"Now, now, Katsuki," Shoto said, but I continued growling under my breath.

Honestly... who the h*ll do they think they are, waltzing in like this... And my head still aches...

Apparently, Deku had hit me really hard, repeatedly. I was supposed to be feeling better a long time ago... A few days, which has felt like a f*cking eternity, because I have absolute sh*t to do in here... We've been cooped up in here for a week. A week!-!-!

F*cking Deku...

"So what happened?" Round Face asked.

"Ah... well, we found the villain, but he had a Quirk..."

I glared at my lap, gripping the blanket.

 _Deku doesn't have a Quirk._

"Katsuki and I got injured, but he didn't kill us for some reason... But, speaking of which, Uraraka, please don't be too loud. Katsuki's head is injured."

"Oh! So that's why he's more irritable than normal... Sorry."

"It's all right. Isn't it, Katsuki?" Shoto sent me a gaze, to which I mumbled. Round Face and Glasses sweat a little; they still didn't understand me.

Idiots... Even stupid Deku understood me, and I beat him up day after day...

I hid back in my cocoon, silent for a few seconds.

"Shoto, what time is it?"

"Hm? Ah, are you hungry?"

"Yes..." I grumbled, shifting slightly.

"I think the nurse should be coming with lunch soon, Katsuki; don't worry." I grumbled. "It'll probably pass by quicker if you go to sleep. You could use some more rest. I'll wak-"

"I'm sick of resting!-!" I grumbled, "All I do is sleep, sleep, sleep! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of being cooped up in here! I wanna go out and do something!-! I-"

"Katsuki. Would you like to take a walk around the hospital?"

"..."

Shoto had offered this multiple times since being admitted here, but I thought it was a stupid idea. It's not like it would change much. I could see the scenery from here.

"Yes..." I grumbled.

"Uraraka, Iida, would you mind taking a walk with us?"

"Oh come on, Shoto!-!"

"They're visiting us, Katsuki. We can't just leave and expect them to stay here."

I grumbled angrily under my breath.

'Visiting us...' Don't you mean you, Shoto...? No one would want to visit me...

My mom visited me soon after I was admitted (scolding me), and she'd visited a few times after that to check up on me, but that doesn't count. And Mrs. Midoriya coming with her that one time doesn't count either... She only wanted to ask about her son, which she's still been freaking out over...

Honestly, the stress that f*cking twerp is causing her... she just might roll over and die like a dog.

"Come on, Katsuki," Shoto's voice brought me back to reality. I loved that voice... It was gentle but strong.

Honestly, it was just what I needed with what I was dealing with...

I crawled out of my cocoon and followed him out. He still had bandages over his pinkie, and he hadn't let me see under them. (I don't think he's looked either though.) Shoto also had a few bandages littering his body, and I still had bandages over my head, but other than that, we were fine. Almost good as new...

That is, if my head wasn't throbbing like a b*tch.

I groaned, holding my head as I walked behind Shoto. Shoto stopped and turned to me.

"Are you all right, Katsuki?"

"Yes..." I ground out.

"Perhaps you shouldn't walk just yet..."

"I'm fine," I growled out through clenched teeth.

"... All right, if you insist. But don't overdo it, Katsuki... I don't want to have to drag your unconscious body all the way back to our room."

I snorted, "Like h*ll's that happening, Shoto." He cracked a small smile.

"If you insist, Katsuki. Would you like to stop by the cafeteria?"

"Sure, I'm f*cking starving," I snorted.

"Uraraka, Iida, would either of you happen to know where the cafeteria is?" Shoto asked, and they led the way.

* * *

We sat in the cafeteria for a while, and then we started heading back. I groaned, gripping my head.

Shoto was immediately at my side, "Katsuki, are you all right?"

"I'm fine..." I ground out, but I sure didn't feel fine. I would never admit that though.

"You look worse than when we headed out. Here, lean on my shoulder."

"Like h*ll I'm doing that!-!" I hissed. A new patient was rushed past, and I snarled at them for being so loud. Despite my refusal, Shoto grabbed my arm and lifted it over his shoulders. I snarled at him, "You're still healing, Shoto! Let me go!"

"You're still healing, too, Katsuki, or have you forgotten?" he responded, "I don't want you falling on the floor and hitting your head worse..."

"I'm not gonna fall on the floor!" I snapped.

"Just in case," he replied easily. I growled.

Shoto was injured way worse than me; he should not be holding anyone up!-!

But this b*st*rd was just too d*mn stubborn.

F*cking sh*t.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Reactions**

I chuckled, staring at the monitor.

Kacchan was so weak, so pathetic now... Or maybe I was just so strong now.

Who was that boy with him? Is Kacchan beating him like he would to me?

 _Is he my replacement?_

Or has U.A. changed him? Keh. I was wanting to see if that flaming idiot would join me in my cause... He's so insistent on causing destruction after all. I want him to help me kill villains...

Then I can do whatever I wish with him.

In my definition, he's a 'villain' too, after all...

And not the new version of villain that I'm creating.

* * *

When we returned to U.A., we heard all about the Monday where they'd prepared for an attack from the League of Villains-only to have nothing happen. (Of course, they'd been preparing ever since Katsuki and I were attacked.) It had only been two days before we returned.

The next date of the possible attack was the next Monday.

"I thought I told those b*st*rds that I just knew that they'd mentioned a Monday," Katsuki snarled at lunch, poking angrily at his food. "Do you remember, Shoto? What that Monday was for?" I looked up at him with a curious gaze.

Ah, so Katsuki was the reason for the Monday being a possible day of attack...

I thought back, "Well... didn't they say that was when they were meeting next?"

Katsuki mulled it over before pointing his chopsticks at me, "Yeah, that was it."

"When the League of Villains would get information over us..." I added on, "From the villain-killing villain. The Sports Festival is this week. Do you think he'll watch it?"

Katsuki snorted, stuffing some rice in his mouth, "Of course he will. He's a fanboy; he wouldn't miss it for the world."

"So they will be attacking soon... but it will be after this next coming Monday."

"Exactly," Katsuki snorted.

"Why didn't you tell the detectives that to begin with?!-!" Iida exclaimed.

"They only spoke with me the one time, Glasses," Katsuki glared at Iida, "They said they were going to ask me more questions later, but they never did."

"I guess they got the information they needed from me..." I murmured thoughtfully, stuffing some rice in my mouth. "Or so they thought..."

"Idiots," Katsuki snorted.

"They probably didn't want to stress us anymore than we already were..." I continued, "You were in shock to find out "Deku" got a Quirk, and you still are..."

Katsuki bared his teeth as I expected, "Deku has no Quirk, Shoto... He's quirkless."

"..." I gazed back into his fury-filled eyes calmly. "Quirk or no Quirk, he's dangerous, Katsuki... We need to be careful. And if he's planning to watch the Sports Festival to get information on us... we need to be extra careful then... We should restrict Quirk use during the Festival."

"Huh?!" Katsuki shouted, "Are you saying to throw the tournament?!-! No way!-!"

"I never said to throw it," I quickly refuted, "I'm just saying to restrict Quirk use..."

Katsuki squinted his glare at me before he got what I was saying. "You mean not to go overboard... to do the minimum we can possibly do..."

"Auh..." I nodded.

Of course, Deku already knows Katsuki's Quirk and fighting style to a fault... Katsuki might be able to go all out, but everyone else should restrict themselves...

"We should tell the Principal," I told Katsuki, "that they misunderstood us, and that during the Festival, Quirk use should be limited... By all students, just in case..."

Katsuki snorted as he stuffed his face with more rice, "Of course. Have you ever seen that idiot's notebooks? ? They're covered in notes on heroes... Even after watching a single battle, there are extensive notes on how they use their Quirks and everything... From there, it wouldn't be hard to add a million scenarios to make the hero lose... And we're not even Pro Heroes yet..."

I nodded solemnly.

This Deku was a real serious piece of work... He has a dangerous eye.

And I assume he won't be going to the Festival in person. So we need to make sure not to get noticed by the cameras... That's the only way to avoid his intensive gaze...

All right. We'll tell the Principal after school then.

* * *

Another change was that we were now required to be in dorms. With a curfew.

Of course, Katsuki was not happy about that, and instead, he was cursing like a sailor as we walked to the Principal's Office.

"A f*cking curfew!-! Can you believe that, Shoto?!-! A f*cking curfew!-!" he raged, his palms sparking constantly. It was like the Quirk of my left side, only with Katsuki's personality... Rather than lasting a while, it's quick and instantaneous. Harder to control.

Katsuki continued to rant, listing a million reasons why this was - and I quote - "the dumbest f*cking thing ever to walk the f*cking Earth."

It was amusing to say the least. Since I was walking in front, I didn't have to hide my small smirk.

Katsuki was straight forward and very amusing if you gave him an impersonal look. Just take nothing he says personally; that's what I always say. He's just an angry teenager raging with hormones out of his control, and he expresses that by screaming at everyone.

It's nothing personal.

But no one seems to have figured that out yet, besides me... Even though I've told them a million times.

"We're here, Katsuki," I announced, and he toned down to seething silence. Literally steaming.

Good enough.

I walked in, and the Principal greeted us.

"Todoroki, Bakugou. Is something the matter?"

"Actually, it's about the League of Villain's attack..." I began, "Katsuki was misunderstood, and we haven't been able to correct that mistake, so we're taking the initiative on that now. The "Monday" Katsuki referred to was this coming Monday, but it's not the day of the Attack. It's the day th-"

"-that b*st*rd is gonna meet with Deku and plan some sh*t," Katsuki provided, looking very condescending with his crossed arms and a grumpy pout on his inclined face, "Deku's definitely going to watch the Festival and take notes, so we should be careful."

"Yes," I added, ignoring Katsuki's cussing and odd way of presenting the information, "I think it'd be best if we restricted Quirk use. He-"

"He wouldn't be watching in person, correct?"

I blinked, "No, I don't believe so... That would be plain stupid, and-"

"Deku wouldn't do something so stupid," Katsuki provided.

"Then instead of restricting the Festival, I believe we should restrict the _media_..."

"..." I blinked for a few seconds, "Can we do that?"

"Of course. Some may not be very happy about it, but we could certainly restrict the media. Perhaps we could tape the Festival and sell it in person so that people aren't too angry..."

"You better not sell it to Deku then," Katsuki snorted.

"We will not, Bakugou. I will make sure everyone selling the tapes know what the villain-killing villain looks like."

"Good. Now about that f*cking curfew..."

"If you wish to complain about the curfew, I will hear none of it," the Principal dismissed us with a raised paw, "You two are the ones that kept going at night to find the villain-killing villain, and look where it's led you: to a hospital bed. Yet you still think of going at night? Ridiculous."

Katsuki seethed, but he kept his (obvious) fury to himself. (Rather, he kept it from spilling out of his mouth.) He didn't want to be expelled after all.

So we left and spent the time we could searching for Deku.

* * *

When we got to the dorms, everyone was all settled in. They were complaining about the curfew that was about to set in.

"Ahem!" All Might cleared his throat, "Is everyone accounted for?" he looked over the class. There were a few seconds of silence as he made sure everyone was here. "Well then, I'm going to repeat the Rules of the dormitory since some of you were not here for the initial explanation. First of all, the girls' dorms are on this side," he gestured to our right. "And the boys' dorms are on this side," he gestured to our left, "After the curfew, the students - you - are not allowed out of your hallway. That means no midnight visits!-!" Katsuki snorted at that, and I couldn't help the small smirk that came to my lips. "Something to say, Young Bakugou?" All Might inquired.

"Nope," he popped the 'p.' I tried to stifle my snicker. Everyone was looking at us strange.

They had no idea Katsuki and I were gay.

"Well then... After the curfew, no women are allowed on the men's side, and no men are allowed on the women's side. Is that understood?"

"Yes..." many groaned out their response. Katsuki just snorted at the question, and I chuckled out my response. Plenty were enthusiastic (such as Hakagure and Iida). {... I spelled her name right, right? The invisible girl?}

"Great!-! Now, I'm sure you've noticed that not only Class 1-A students are in here!" A snort came from a purple-haired guy beside Katsuki and myself, and All Might corrected himself. "And there are not just students from Class 1-C either! {... Is that the... class Shinsou's in...? I know he's in General Studies... Ah whatever, good enough.} Since we have enough rooms for two classes in here, we decided to pair up Class 1-A from the Hero Course and Class 1-C from General Studies!"

"Why do we have to room with those idiots?" Katsuki asked.

The purple-haired guy asked at the same time, "Why do we have to room with these egotistical jerks?"

"Now, now, get alo-"

"Actually, he's right; who are we rooming with?" I inquired.

"-ng... Ahem! Everyone will be rooming with a peer from the other class. I'll read the list now." He read the list. Katsuki was apparently roomed with the purple-haired guy, Shinsou.

"No way am I rooming with this idiot!-!" they both shouted.

"Now, now, you two need to get along... We paired Class 1-A students with Class 1-C students just in case of an emergency, so that there are no weak pairs..."

"That's bullsh*t!" Katsuki snarled.

"I agree with Katsuki, although not with those terms... Some of us are dating and are very loyal to our partners... You expect us to sleep with some stranger?" I asked.

All Might almost choked, "Young Todoroki!-! I already instated that women and men are to be separated!-! And you will have separate beds anyway."

I'm still not in agreement with this...

At least Katsuki's rooming with someone he clearly won't get along with... I know he isn't always the most loyal when it comes to this-actually, when it comes to anything really...

"What, you afraid someone will hear you crying out at night, Shoto?" Katsuki smirked at me.

"You're more likely to have wet dreams, Katsuki." The-Shinsou raised an eyebrow at that.

"AHEM!-! BOTH OF YOU, PLEASE DO NOT SPEAK WITH SUCH PROFANITY!-! As I was saying..." All Might coughed, "Please try to get along... Now-"

"Curfew's in," Aizawa-sensei announced.

"-There's also a Lights Out Period, which is from nine to-hey, where are you all going?!-!"

"We have to be in our hallways by curfew, right?" Shinsou droned, and I was starting to like the guy.

"Well, yes, but I'm still-"

"All right, all of you, move it. Get to sleep by nine, understood?"

"Hai..."

"Aizawa!-!"

"We don't have all day, All Might. We can explain the Rules tomorrow morning."

I snorted a chuckle. Katsuki was smirking beside me.

"Looks like we dodged a lecture," he snickered.

"Mm. Be good, Katsuki," I nudged him.

"You, too, Shoto," he snorted, "Don't go humping your sheets."

I smirked and murmured into his ear, "Try not to get too horny with that image in your mind, 'kay?" He snorted and glared at me. I laughed, going into my new room.

* * *

Bakugou's P.O.V.

All. F*cking. Night.

That purple-haired b*st*rd was just reading on his bed.

"Go to sleep, *sshole!-!" I snarled at him, hushed.

He looked up at me, "I can't."

"Yes, you f*cking can!-!"

"No, I can't. I have insomnia and nightmares. Not a good combination. Just go to sleep, Bakugou. I don't see why my reading is bothering you."

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE A F*CKING LIGHT ON!-!-!" I hissed quietly. He flipped the light off.

"Better?"

I scoffed, rolled over, and hid myself in my blanket.

The flipping of pages kept me up all night.

Plus, his gaze was really f*cking creepy, even if it wasn't on me.

* * *

Shoto's P.O.V.

Katsuki was grumpy the next morning.

"Didn't get your beauty sleep, your Highness?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No..." he grumbled, and I knew he wasn't in the mood for any type of talking, much less joking.

"Mm-kay," I ended it at that as we walked to breakfast.

"This idiot was complaining about my reading all night," Shinsou droned.

"IT WAS ALL F*CKING NIGHT, YOU B*ST*RD!-!-!" Katsuki snarled, his sparking palms lifting to get ready for battle, "FLIP, FLIP, FLIP, FLIP, FLIP, FLIP, FLIPPITY F*CKING FLIP, YOU F*CKING B*ST*RD!-!-!" he screamed. Shinsou raised a brow at Katsuki's fit.

"Okay, Katsuki," I steered Katsuki back towards the dorms, "I think we should probably take a few minutes and calm down. Agreed?"

"I AM SO F*CKING SICK OF PAGES F*CKING FLIPPITY-FLIPPING, F*CKITY F*CK!"

"Okay, I understand, Katsuki."

So I brought Katsuki to my room and calmed him down. We barely had enough time for breakfast. Katsuki was still seething the entire day, complaining about this and that and ranting that he needed his sleep. There were actually a few people that complained about their roommates.

"All right, settle down!-!" Aizawa-sensei ordered sternly, and the classroom gradually quieted. "I understand that you are all on edge with the changes, but that doesn't matter. You're in class now, so you need to behave yourselves. Now then, get out a piece of paper and start writing."

"Writing wha-" Ashido started, but Aizawa-sensei ignored and spoke over her.

"There are three things you will be writing down. First, your weaknesses. Second, your strengths. Third, how villains or any enemies could overpower you."

"Hah?!-!" Kirishima gawked, "Why are we doing something like that?!-!"

Aizawa-sensei ignored him, "Tomorrow, you will write how you can turn those situations around. Then you'll discuss them in All Might's class. That is all." He retreated back into his sleeping bag. I hummed as I thought of our task. I started writing.

"Oi, Shoto." I glanced up and saw Katsuki leaning his head back with a scowl on his face. "Do you think we really have to list weaknesses?"

"Katsuki," I started, "You and I were defeated only about a week ago. You have weaknesses."

He scoffed and lifted himself off the back of his chair so that he could write.

Of course, Katsuki still had a hard time figuring out his weaknesses, so after I felt I wrote all that I could, I helped him brainstorm, and he helped me point out a few things for myself.

* * *

Soon came the day of the Festival. Shinsou got pretty far, all the way to his second match (after the race and calvary game)... (He faced Katsuki in that one, and Katsuki... raged his way out of that battle. It was amusing and fascinating to watch. Too bad some people won't see it.)

At the end, Katsuki and I faced off, and Katsuki was fuming that I hadn't fought him with 100% of my power. (He claimed he wasn't going to speak to me ever again... But we all know he's going to get over it sooner or later. It wasn't anything personal.)

Katsuki did spend the rest of the night locked in his dorm room though.

"Why do you bother with a guy like him anyway, Todoroki-kun?" Uraraka asked.

"Hmn?" I paused drinking my milk, "Ah, well... he's amusing, I guess... He rubs people off the wrong way because he doesn't know how to express himself properly... As a result, he barely has anyone he's close to... Since I also struggle with social skills, I thought maybe we could help each other learn... I guess. He's come a long way, I think," I admitted. They stared at me in awe.

"I never looked at it that way...!" they whispered, surprised.

"Of course not. You all take his words so personal, but he doesn't ever mean a word of it. It's just how he expresses his frustration," I explained. I'd explained this fifty million times, but they appeared to be listening this time. "He's a teenager raging with more hormones than he can handle. And since Katsuki's such a loner, he has no one to really vent out those hormones at and learn social skills from, so he just screams at everyone. It's really simple honestly."

Katsuki is simple to understand. If he ignores you, he doesn't care about you one bit. You could die tomorrow, and he'd barely notice. If he screams at you constantly, he cares for you. And if he has a malicious - truly malicious - gaze in his eyes and actually wants you to die, well then...

He hates you. I've only seen this with the League of Villains really. He has disgust or malice in his eyes whenever they're brought up. With people like Deku or myself, he has an irritated or angry look that isn't quite the same. It's hard to explain, I guess...

{... I was supposed to read MHA... but instead I got distracted by villain!Deku fics again before the Festi-actually, I haven't even read the attack at USJ yet, have I...? Sweet Jesus, help me... But now I just read a heartbreaking villain!Deku fic... And uh, yea, I could use some hero!Deku.. ;v; Too bad I don't have anything like that prepared. Let's see if I can work on my oba story... (floats over to my oba attempt that is still a draft mess)}

"Huh..." Uraraka blinked, still in shock and awe.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Then, his anger at you for not fighting at 100% is also...?" Iida implied.

"That's a little different. I think he thinks that I'm going easy on him or underestimating him... It's a hit to his ego and pride. Don't get me wrong; he sees it that way due to his minimal social skills, but it's not quite the same thing. He's actually angry for a reason, even if it's a misunderstanding... But Katsuki will still get over it. He'll cool down, and then I can talk to him about it, and convince him that I only did it due to my grudge against my father..."

"I see... You're amazing, Todoroki, for realizing that..."

"Not really."

It wasn't hard to see it. Katsuki is just vulnerable in a different way from most. He protects his vulnerability from vision by surrounding it with spikes-kind of like a porcupine.

And it does quite well of shielding his vulnerability from vision. All anyone sees is a violent, dangerous young boy with an equally violent and dangerous Quirk...

But he's just as vulnerable - if not, more - as the rest of us.

Shinsou's P.O.V.

I'm lucky we all have keys to our dorm rooms because Bakugou apparently locked himself in there.

I put the key in the lock and opened it up, meeting a very angry gaze.

What the h*ll is he so upset about? He won. He stole the chance I had of getting into the Hero Course...

"Get out," he snarled.

"I'm not in a good mood either," I scoffed, "And if you had forgotten, we share this room." I closed it and locked it behind me. I then took a seat on my bed. Bakugou's heated glare didn't leave me, but I ignored it, replaying the match over and over again in my head, attempting to find a way to win next time.

I should probably work more on my physical skills... Although that wouldn't have helped with Bakugou, it certainly may come in handy in the future...

How to deal with Bakugou though...

Clearly angering him only worsens my situation. (He just might kill me.)

Is there some way to turn his explosions against him...?

Hmmn... perhaps I could bait him into going towards the edge of the arena and then push him-no, that wouldn't work; he'd just use his explosions to keep off the ground...

Tch.

Deku's P.O.V.

All of that effort and hassle, and it did absolutely nothing for them...

 _"-The man was slaughtered brutally. The police are trying to figure out just what would make someone slaughter someone so brutally, but the man was quite peaceful and well-liked. There was nothing out of order at the scene; however, the man was missing a tape he had just bought of U.A.'s Sports Festival.-"_

All it did was disable plenty of innocent people from watching the Sports Festival.

Honestly, I'd expect better from Heroes... Don't they know that villains get what villains want? I don't have to obey the rules... Stealing is easy, especially when comparing it with everything else I've done... And lucky me; a little hardworking villain had bought a tape legally.

He was easy to kill.

And there was no fault.

Now then, let's examine the students that are causing the great and powerful Tomura Shigaraki all this trouble...

I snorted.

I know he's like a child himself, always throwing tantrums, but seriously? Being beat by a bunch of kids from U.A.'s Hero Course and thinking you can beat them next time?

What a fool. They aren't just nobodies...

They're U.A. students.

I gritted my teeth at the thought.

They were privileged to become what I couldn't...

For absolutely no reason, the mean were given strong Quirks...

And with them is Kacchan... He might even surpass All Might one day...

By beating the sh*t out of everyone in his way.

Beep.

Zzzzt.

The screen came to life, and I watched the Festival.

That is, Kacchan _would_ surpass All Might one day through his violent means...

If there wasn't a Villain to match everyone stroke for stroke. Calculating his or her every move and tearing him or her apart piece by piece.

Kacchan would be successful, if I weren't in the picture...

But Heroes will soon come to an end... And all the traditional Villains...

And I will rise above as a new type of Villain.

Maybe with Kacchan as a pet. To remind humans of what a terrible thing they can become...

A smile spread across my lips.

I think I'll begin breaking them apart now... Perfect timing really. Kacchan is always an island. It's better that way. So, red-and-white-haired boy...

I wonder how you'll react when you find out just how cruel Kacchan can really be...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Easing an Explosion**

 **I hope you all didn't mind the last chapter being so long, but I couldn't find a good spot to end(, and I still wasn't happy with the spot I ended at). It's back to short chappies now though. Enjoy~!**

 **And no, it's not eating an explosion; that'd be stupid. It's easing an explosion.**

 **(I wanted to add some Shinsou x Deku, so I ended up making Shinsou Bakugou's roommate, and now... it appears to be becoming a foursome of Deku, Kacchan, Todoroki-kun, and Shinsou... Whoops! I meant for it to be a Deku, Todoroki, and Kacchan threesome with some Shinsou x Deku, but ahaha... nothing ever goes as planned.)**

"So what are you so angry about?" I asked when Bakugou had calmed down considerably.

"Todoroki," he spat.

Hm? I thought he called Todoroki by his first name...

"The little sh*t didn't face me seriously... I told him to use his left side as much as he liked, but he didn't... Just like last year, when he and I didn't know each other too well!"

Ah. So a pride thing...

"Why does he refuse to use his left side?"

"h*ll if I know," Bakugou snorted.

"... At least you're in the Hero Course though, right? It could be worse."

He eyed me weirdly, "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Maybe, but..." I leaned my chin on my palm, "Look at it from my standpoint. My Quirk... I am certainly suitable to be a Hero, don't you think? More than some of your classmates."

Bakugou stared at me. "Definitely."

"Exactly," I sighed, "But because my Quirk isn't compatible with the entrance exam... I wasn't admitted to the Hero Course. If I had won the tournament... I could've been transferred to the Hero Course. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"That my reason for being upset is petty..." Bakugou angrily blew a hair out of his face, "But Todoroki knows how much I value fighting for real and winning... I told him not to hold back. I thought he understood..."

"He must have some reason for holding back though, Bakugou. Maybe something personal..."

Bakugou huffed a sigh. "I'll demand an explanation in the morning..."

'Demand an explanation...'

Well, I guess that's the best you can get with Bakugou...

Hopefully, I won't have to deal with a grumpy, moody time bomb for the rest of the year because he broke up with his boyfriend...

I snorted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Mending and Planning**

To my surprise, Katsuki came to me the next morning, demanding an explanation.

"Katsuki, you know I don't like to use my left side... Even if it's you I'm battling, I won't use it."

"Why the h*ll not?!-!" he hissed, "I don't f*cking care if you don't want to use your left side!-! Are you underestimating me?!-! Did you think you could beat me without your left side?!-!"

"No, of course not," I assured him calmly, "But just as you have your pride, Katsuki, I have mine... I will not use my father's power. I will become a great Hero without him."

He squinted his eyes suspiciously before straightening and crossing his arms.

"I apologize for not using my left side, Katsuki; I don't mean to offend you. But trust me when I say that I did it for personal reasons. I did not think for one second that I could easily win with only half of my power..." Katsuki continued to stare grumpily at me. "Perhaps you'd like to spend some time alone? Just the two of us?"

"I don't want to talk," he spat, but it didn't have any venom.

I knew he wouldn't stay mad at me. He's calming down.

"We don't have to talk, Katsuki," I told him.

"... Tch."

Despite the noise that came out of his lips, he sat down on my bed, and I sat next to him. I carefully - watching for any signs of disdain - put my fingers of my left side in his hair. I started massaging his scalp, knowing he liked that, and he closed his eyes, the tension starting to seep from his shoulders. I smiled and rested my head in his neck, breathing in his scent.

"The door's open, idiot," Katsuki hissed, but there wasn't the slightest hint of negativity in his tone. I hummed. He pushed my head off, and I frowned as Katsuki got up to close the door.

He turned back to me and sat back down, and I let myself go.

* * *

Deku's P.O.V.

I should put a camera on Kacchan.

I definitely should've.

Maybe I can do so soon...

That way, I'll find out just what his relationship is with that red-and-white-haired boy...

For now...

"Izuku. Izuku, are you even listening to me? I asked you a question, Izu-"

I sighed, "Yes, Tomura, I'm listening..."

I have to deal with Mr. Pout and Complain.

"But I don't understand why you think _I_ should go."

"Oh, come on, you're interested in that spiky blonde, too, right? Come with us and get some data. Maybe achieve whatever it is that you want with him."

I stared at Tomura.

It was a tempting offer; that's for sure. I could see Kacchan and watch him and that red-and-white-haired kid interact more. Maybe I would see other factors that Kacchan has added into his life since I went 'missing...' I would get plenty of info, for both personal and financial uses.

But that would be associating me with the League of Villains.

So no. My answer is clearly no.

But...

"What's your interest in him, Tomura?"

"Well, at first I was just really aggravated. That kid and that red-and-white-haired boy foiled my plans... But then I realized after watching that video that maybe I could use him. He's the type to be a Villain, isn't he?"

You have no idea.

"I don't know," I replied, "I think the line between Heroes and Villains tends to blend..."

"Haha, you and your ideals... So silly." I snorted.

Look who's talking.

"Whatever, Tomura. Here, the notes," I handed him my notebook, specifically for the Sports Festival and nothing else. He took it with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Thank you, Izuku! And thanks again for the video you stole..."

"Yea, whatever, just make sure you don't mass produce it until after you attack U.A... My pay?"

"Here," he handed me the currency, and I started to count it. "You sure you aren't going to come? We could pay you, Izuku."

"No thanks," I replied. "So when are you going to attack?"

"Three days from now, on Thursday. Feel free to come last minute, Izuku!"

"No thanks," I repeated, but it was an option.

Satisfied with the amount of currency, I said my goodbyes and left.

Perhaps I'll watch the battle without getting noticed by anyone... Maybe I can sneak in a camera on Kacchan as well... Tomura said they'd all be at USJ again-an attempt to make up for the lesson lost. Sort of a make-up day (even though it's a year after the initial attempt).

Well, we'll see.

Clearly though, U.A. won't be successful in making up the trip to USJ.

They'll have to plan it on another day.

 **I'm changing a few things, if you hadn't noticed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: USJ Plan in Action**

The security was really cracked down on this time. And All Might was with us this time, too.

The trip to USJ was going to go well this time.

Or so everyone thought...

But just like last time, villains were in wait...

"Well, well, you aren't late to the party this time, All Might!-!" Shigaraki Tomura laughed, "That's good, because we have three Nomus to fight you this time!-!"

I glanced at Katsuki. He was seething despite his healing concussion.

No doubt with the intimacy Shigaraki had treated Deku with in his mind...

Before anyone could run and get help, the battle began.

Deku's P.O.V.

It was pretty delightful to watch. Just as my plan instructed, three Nomus fought All Might, and Kurogiri incapacitated Thirteen. Dabi was battling the red-and-white-haired boy Todoroki Shoto, and Toga was keeping Erasor Head occupied. Tomura was watching off to the side. The students were all dispersed properly.

{A list of characters in case anyone isn't familiar with a name yet and so that I have a list: Rikido Sato/sugar, Hanta Sero/tape, Mashirao Ojiro/tail, Mezo Shoji/arms, Kyoka Jiro/earphone jack, Yuga Aoyama/belly button beam, Ochako Uraraka/Zero Gravity, Tenya Iida/engine calves, Katsuki Bakugou/explosion, Fumikage Tokoyami/Dark Shadow/Bird Man, Tsuyu Asui/frog, Koji Koda/animal talker/fake mute, Eijiro Kirishima/hardener, Mina Ashido/pink girl/acid, Denki Kaminari/Electric/"Yay!" Boy, Momo Yaoyorozu/creation, Minoru Mineta/Pop Off/Mini Pervert, Toru Hakagure/Invisible Girl}

The three fools: Eijiro Kirishima, Mina Ashido, and Denki Kaminari. They are in the flood zone, specifically because of Kaminari's Quirk, but it wasn't the best area for any of them... I suggested to Tomura that he might want to disintegrate them all (specifically because Kirishima's Quirk could be quite aggravating...). I'm waiting for him to take me up on that suggestion, but he seems more interested in the battle... I specifically said he might even just want to leave Kirishima in the front and replace him with Sero. But of course Tomura doesn't listen to me...

Momo Yaoyorozu, Minoru Mineta, and Hanta Sero. Mineta and Sero will drag Yaoyorozu down... They will be distracting, and they will not follow orders properly... They are placed in the Landslide Zone. Mineta and Sero will not handle this situation well, and Yaoyorozu's Quirk will not be advantageous on these grounds.

The two people who puke at overusing their Quirk-Yuga Aoyama and Ochako Uraraka-along with Koji Koda, a timid person (who is literally useless in this situation). They are placed in the Downpour Zone. This Zone will not ease any of them and in fact, do the exact opposite. They also will have a difficult time hearing each other. I doubt they want to get wet either...

Kacchan, Tenya Iida, and Rikido Sato. I can certainly see those two not being able to get along with Kacchan... They are placed in the Mountain Zone. This will make it difficult for Iida to run, and Kacchan can't just blow away a mountain. But regardless, I'm going to keep a close eye on him...

Fumikage Tokoyami, Mashirao Ojiro, and Toru Hakagure. My plan with this one is that Ojiro and Hakagure's _thing_ will get in the way. They are in the Conflagration Zone. This Zone will make Hakagure panic, resulting in Ojiro's worry, resulting in Tokoyami's mess. In addition, the fire shouldn't go well with Tokoyami's Quirk... or any of theirs for that matter.

Kyoka Jiro, Tsuyu Asui, and Mezo Shoji. At my suggestion, they have a little more to deal with than the others... They are located in the Collapsed/Ruins Zone. Asui would best be in the Conflagration Zone, but I'd rather have Tokoyami, Ojiro, and Hakagure in that zone. Besides, this is nicely far away from the Flood Zone, where Asui would prosper. The Collapsed Zone is good enough.

And it was all working perfectly.

As I predicted, the three fools weren't doing well in their battle. (They were currently arguing whether or not to use Kaminari's Quirk. Kaminari was wary due to being incapacitated by it, and Kirishima was insisting that there was something dangerous about electricity and water combining that he couldn't remember while Ashido insisted it was the best option, considering her Quirk was mixing with the water and going everywhere. [They were trying not to get hit with the acid, but Kirishima already got some on him earlier.] Ashido had convinced Kaminari, but Kirishima still had a 'bad feeling' about their plan. Hilarious.)

In the Landslide Zone, Mineta was crying as expected. Yaoyorozu was trying to make some weapons as they ran, led by Mineta. Yaoyorozu and Sero were trying to tell him to calm down, that they had to stick together. (Laughable!-!)

In the Downpour Zone, they were having difficulties coming up with a plan as they ran. (Like I said, hard to hear each other in this Zone...) Koda was useless, but Aoyama couldn't just blast all of their enemies to Haties and back. They could use Aoyama's Quirk to create some wreckage for Uraraka to use, but again, would that defeat all their enemies before they reached their limit? They decided meeting up with the others was their best option, but low and behold,

The villains cut them off, and they were forced to use their haphazard plan.

In the Conflagration Zone, they were also running, Tokoyami insisting on a plan. I couldn't hear them due to the raging flames, but they all nodded after a minute of Tokoyami speaking, Ojiro with a slightly flushed face. I narrowed my eyes, already understanding the plan. Tokoyami gestured to a specific spot on his neck, and Hakagure stripped. They all went their separate ways, and the villains (stupidly) split up to follow them both.

The idiots didn't even realize Ms. Invisibility was no longer detectable. F*cking morons.

Perhaps I should help them out... Just kidding. They can go to h*ll for all I care. No one needs that kind of sewage running around...

Over in the Collapsed/Ruins Zone, Asui was Captain of the Ship, with Jiro and Shoji as her Copilots. She was creating a plan as they ran.

Hmm, all of them are creating plans as they run... Clearly most of them really are methodical.

The three of them eventually decided on a specific plan of action, and they went through with it. It was difficult to use tongues on this domain, but they were able to improvise. I smirked as I watched Asui hop on the villains' heads and throw others with her tongue, and Shoji throw other villains into the ground. Jiro was support, but she was also using her speakers to irritate the villains (resulting in their eardrums being blown, which was hilarious to watch).

It looked like a f*cking playground. "Cops and Robbers." Amusing.

They treat those villains like they're child's play...

Finally, with Kacchan in the Mountain Zone, Iida and Sato were having trouble with Kacchan, as predicted. Kacchan just did whatever he liked as Iida and Sato tried to reason with him to make a _plan_. Sato was visibly getting irritated with him. Regardless, Kacchan was blowing his opponents away. I smirked.

Maybe I should play with him a little... Tomura clearly underestimated Kacchan, giving him these weak lackeys... That's no challenge!-! Kacchan needs a real opponent...

"Sh*t up, Glasses!-!" Kacchan snarled at Iida after he'd finished up. It had been a while since the battle first began. I wonder how Tomura's fairing... Has he grabbed Kirishima as suggested? Probably not. He's going to lose, as predicted...

Villains are all plans and no improvising (except for the petty ones that just act for petty reasons).

Heroes are all improvisation and little planning.

The world is unfair and unplanned, so of course it favors those who plan little...

Unless you can plan AND improvise.

Kacchan growled, surveying the area, as Iida tried to convince him to act appropriately and reasonably. I almost laughed. Kacchan, acting appropriately and reasonably (which, by Iida's current definition, was to run and get help)! What a laugh!-!

I probably shouldn't have been sitting out in the open, but I didn't mind that Kacchan's gaze met with mine.

"You!-! What are you doing here?!-!" he shouted at me.

I hummed and placed my cheek on my palm, "Enjoying the view, Kacchan. It's been a while since I've seen you beat up weaklings. Was it fun? Or would you rather..." my eyes sparked with excitement, "have a challenge?"

"You little sh*t, get down here!-!" Kacchan demanded, "How are you up there, you Quirkless piece of sh*t?!-!"

"It's called Telekinesis, Kacchan," I lowered down onto the ground, my feet making a tap, "It's a useful Quirk when you do as much observing as I do. And unlike little Uraraka who has a similar Quirk and is probably spilling her guts by now, I don't get sick at usage." Kacchan threw a right hook at me, which I easily caught. "My, my, Kacchan, temper..." I teased with a chuckle, "Remember last time you tried to fight me with that little red and white haired boy?" I snarled into his face with a smile.

There. Camera and mic placed.

Perhaps I'll help Tomura out a little... I don't want to be the one dealing with his conniption fit.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter **10: The USJ Climax (No, there isn't smut in this chapter, but there is staring at the end.)**

 **I love this Deku... He's wonderful... ^** **ཀ ^**

 **Also, just so we're clear because I had forgotten-this is our students' SECOND year at U.A., not their first. (I guess the villains are less active and/or take longer to plan in this or something.) Okay! Now without further adieu~~ the story!-!**

The Nomus were fairing well against All Might, just as Izuku predicted. All Might was losing. Three Nomus at 100% of All Might's power...

It's too bad their big brother didn't decide to join in on the fight...

Toga was fairing well enough against Erasor Head (who still couldn't figure out her Quirk).

Dabi was fighting that annoying Todoroki boy, and Dabi was clearly pushing the brat back.

Thirteen had long since been incapacitated.

Suddenly, a body was dropped from the air.

Just as quickly, the figure shot back up.

"You piece of sh*t, get back down here!-!" he screamed at the sky, and I followed his gaze and smirked at what I saw.

Izuku Midoriya. So he'd come after all... I'm delighted.

"No, I think I'll stay up here now, Kacchan," he replied. He had his hood up, covering his hair and part of his face.

"Get down here right now, you f*cking worthless piece of sh*t!-!"

"Why don't you use your Quirk to get up here instead?" Izuku responded evenly, "I'm just in the peanut gallery today, Kacchan. You would really attack a simple witness?"

"Like f*ck you're a simple f*cking witness!-!"

"I am. Unlike you might think, I'm just watching today. Observing and writing notes, see?" Izuku pulled his notebook and utensil out of nowhere.

"Even if you are just observing today, you still need to answer for what you did to me and Shoto last time!" Izuku frowned at that and slowly descended.

"Are you really that close with that Todoroki boy, Kacchan? I'm hurt."

"F*ck you! You're the one that up n' disappeared!"

"True, but still... You know no one could _ever_ replace me for you, right?" Izuku's feet tapped the ground. "Poor Kacchan won't ever find a replacement for his Deku..."

"Sh*t up! I didn't care a bit for you then, and I don't give a sh*t for you now!"

"That's a lie, Kacchan. Why are you so prone to lying? What a bad boy you are... And yet you call yourself a Hero?" Izuku smirked, "You're more fitting to the title of 'villain...' Although both of those stereotypes will vanish soon enough..."

"F*ck off, sh*tty Deku! I'm going to be a Hero!"

"No, you're going to be at my feet, Kacchan... Enjoy the heroics while you can, because sooner or later, you'll be at my feet... Heroes and Villains are the same in my mind, and both of them shall be punished for their wrongdoings... Villains will be mercilessly slaughtered, and Heroes will be humiliated by the public," he snickered, "for not being like me.. You're no exception, Kacchan. I just might decide to keep you alive to be held out as an example... You should be grateful, Kacchan!" Izuku smiled brightly, "Out of all the Villains I could've chosen, I'm choosing _you_ to survive."

"Like f*ck I'll be traveling at your feet, sh*tty Deku!-!" the boy-Bakugou, I believe his name was-shouted back before throwing a right hook.

"Whoopsie," Izuku caught it easily, "Temper, temper, Kacchan. Do you really not remember last time?"

"F*ck you!0!" the brat roared, throwing another attempt.

"Katsuki, calm down!-!" the Todoroki boy shouted.

"We don't need your meddling!-!" Izuku hissed at him, "This is between me and MY Kacchan!-! Back off; you don't belong here!-!"

Oh? Izuku holds a personal grudge? Interesting...

I only knew of his disdain for All Might up until now...

I'm curious what that brat did to make lovable Izuku hate him so much... Or perhaps it's the opposite? Izuku is sort of possessive over this boy, apparently...

Either way, Izuku's very angry at him... I wonder why.

"Sh*tty Deku!-! Explain yourself, now!-!" the brat demanded, throwing another swing, which Izuku did his restraining move at-moving out of the way, grabbing the brat's wrist, pull forward, and pull the wrist back.

"Now, now, Kacchan... I thought we could have a peaceful conversation!"

"Like f*ck we could, moron!-!" the brat shouted back, struggling in Izuku's hold. Izuku easily clasped his wrists in handcuffs that he pulled out of nowhere. Honestly, that backpack of his is endless... I don't know where on Earth he got that thing; it's even invisible(, and it makes its contents invisible, too)!-! "Let me go, a**hole!-!"

"Now, Kacchan, that's not very nice. You need to stop cussing so much." Izuku grinned, baring all his teeth, with that manic, crazed light in his eyes that I adored, "That's not very 'heroic' now, is it...?" He chuckled and pulled Bakugou closer to him, murmuring something in his ear that I couldn't hear. I frowned.

I want to know what he said...

"Sh*tface!-!" Bakugou screamed at him, thrashing about. It was hilarious to watch.

I chuckled and glanced at the Nomus and All Might. The Nomus had taken notice of Izuku and were standing still over a beaten, restrained All Might, as if the Nomus were waiting for orders as to what to do with All Might.

Fantastic...

I grinned.

It's our win. We beat the boss...

Just like Izuku predicte-

"KATSUKI!-!-!" the Todoroki boy screamed, running towards us. Dabi was following him. On the other side, a battered boy with red hair was dragging an unconscious girl and a boy that was giving thumbs up and cheering 'Yay!' (what the h*ll?) over(, shouting something about how he knew something was bad about electricity and water). The boy with the engine legs (the b*st*rd that got us in trouble last year...) was trying to run towards the door, but Kurogiri was keeping him from doing so (as hard as the engine brat and his little friend tried). Bird Head, Tail Boy, and two floating gloves were also walking over.

Izuku, apparently ignoring the children walking near, was snarling at the Todoroki boy about leaving him and 'his Kacchan' alone.

"Well, we caught All Might, so we can take our leave now..." I said to Kurogiri.

Toga skipped over, seeming giddy, "Izu-chan~!-! You're here?!-! Tomura said you denied our invitation!-!"

"I decided I wanted to watch," he replied easily enough. He released Bakugou and started rising into the air.

"Oh? You aren't going to leave with us?" Kurogiri asked him.

"I can leave on my own," Izuku replied in a dull tone, and I realized he was angry.

Probably wanted more time to play... I understand how he feels.

"Next time, follow my orders," he snarled at me.

"? I did..."

"I told you to put down Kirishima yourself, and _that_ is why!-!" he pointed at the red-haired boy.

Oh... So that's who he meant when he told me he had some revisions on the plans he gave me...

Oh well. What's done is done. We still won.

"Come on; let's go," I turned to Kurogiri.

So we left.

But as the Nomus were bringing All Might over to the warp...

That d*mned Engine B*st*rd snagged him.

"Wha-?!-! That's not fair!-! That's cheating!-!" I screamed at him, but Kurogiri was bringing us to the bar anyway, "We already won!-! Give him back!-! He's our prize for beating the boss!-!"

Those d*mned kids just stared back as we were transported.

 **Just a little summary sorta thing:**

 **U.A. won on every front except for All Might and Thirteen. (For Todoroki vs. Dabi, it didn't finish, and Toga vs. Aizawa... I think that might've been a win for villains, too, actually, since she trotted over at the end... That fight was pretty vague...)**

 **However! There were a few wins for the Heroes that barely came to them. *ahem* The Three Stooges {I don't own that.} Clearly the Flood Zone fight was practically a tie. I mean, Kaminari's totally pooped and incapacitated at the end and would've probably drowned if Kirishima hadn't brought him out.**

 **Kirishima probably has a few acid wounds, too. Now, I don't know if this is accurate, but I just acted like Kirishima's quirk (which he just barely activated quick enough) blocked Kaminari's electricity, which was how he was still conscious and everything.**

 **Tomura describes Kirishima as "battered." I'm not sure if that description was for the acid, his Quirk having been activated (it might kinda look like he's battered), or by Kaminari's Quirk (which might've "battered" Kirishima's body even though it didn't hurt him, if that makes sense? Like, argh, like... (sighs) If you hit a rock, you can damage the outside [batter it] without damaging the inside. Or maybe Kirishima was a little too late with his Quirk so that he wasn't unconscious, but he was still battered).**

 **The other team that barely won. Uraraka and the others DID win. I just want to clarify that... But!-! Uraraka and Aoyama were busy puking, and Koda was busy fretting. (That's why they weren't there in that last scene.)**

 **Last thing. So, in the actual canon manga/anime, Shoji blocked the warp (which I still don't get), and Iida grabbed two or so people. That's how some of the kids were still left in the entrance. Well, this time, let's just say those two WEREN'T able to get away from the warp. Who knows why; like Kirishima's "battered" boy, the reason is up for grabs. Maybe Kurogiri was more insistent and didn'T JUST GO 'oh well, I guess I can't warp those kids' LIKE A WIMP!-! Honestly... (scoffs) he's a disgrace to all villains!-! (I probably should've said this earlier, but oh well)**

 **...**

 **You know what? One more thing.**

 **THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!-! I'm so happy so many people seem to be enjoying this even though it's so f-ing messy (like how the f is a villain killer still a villain?), and it was just recently posted~~~ So thanks so much!-! 'Means the world!-! (Probably should've said that earlier, too, but oh well)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Aftermath**

I raised an eyebrow at the two that entered my room.

"I hear there was another villain attack today. Did you enjoy it?" I asked, and Bakugou flipped me the bird, to which I snorted. Todoroki followed him in.

"Katsuki, I-"

"Just sh*t it, Todoroki," Bakugou hissed, and I raised an eyebrow.

He's even angrier than after the Sports Festival...(, and I thought that wasn't possible).

Bakugou plopped on his bed and watched his hands ignite, his teeth baring themselves and seething. He was furious and frustrated.

"What happened?" I asked Todoroki. He just stared at the floor for a few seconds before responding quietly. "What was that?" I asked.

"Deku, the villain-killing villain," he mumbled a little louder, "He was there, and he easily handcuffed Katsuki in front of everyone... We had to break into the cuffs to get him out."

Oh... That'd definitely do it, someone like Bakugou who has a giant, inflated, prideful ego..

"All Might was also defeated..." I raised an eyebrow in surprise at that. "All the teachers... they're all in Recovery Girl's care..."

"Eraser Head, too?" I breathed out, and Todoroki nodded.

"Aizawa-sensei was all cut up... He'd also lost about two liters of blood..."

Holy f*ck...

"How are you two unscathed?" I looked at Bakugou and back again, bewildered.

"The students were all given a bunch of goons just like last time, except for me... I was given a guy with this blue fire quirk... No one was at an advantage; they clearly planned according to our Quirks this time... But we still made it through, somehow..."

So the teachers went head-to-head with the big shots...

"How...? How were All Might and Eraser Head defeated...?"

"We're not sure how Eraser Head got beat yet, but All Might was up against three of those Nomu things... There wasn't really any room for All Might to win... They clearly focused on winning against All Might specifically... Everyone else had a chance for victory.."

"Deku was responsible for it all..." Bakugou finally spoke, but he was clearly very agitated, "He planned this attack... That's for d*mn sure..."

"But he was playing with us..." Todoroki added in a murmur, "He purposefully gave us chances to win... He threw some dice. The only ones he seemed to actually want failure for were All Might, Kirishima, Ashido, and Kaminari..." Todoroki grimaced at that, "Kirishima and Kaminari are being taken care of for acid burns, and Ashido's... she was hit head on by Kaminari's lightning..." he said softly, "She's alive, but... they... they don't know if she'll be _all right_..."

Holy sh*t...

"Kaminari is especially upset over Ashido's condition, considering he was to blame for it..."

"But Sh*tty Hair said himself that pink girl was the one who came up with the plan!" Bakugou snapped, "She can only blame herself!"

"If she can even blame anyone..." Todoroki mumbled in a soft voice. We all silenced at that.

Will that girl have mental injuries...? Todoroki said she may not be all right, but what exactly does that mean?-?-? In what way?-?-?

"All the girls went out somewhere together... They're pretty upset over it, too. Both Kirishima and Kaminari were insisting they see Ashido, but the doctors insisted they get treated first..." Todoroki added softly.

I looked down at my lap and stood up, looking at Todoroki again.

"Can you... take me to where Eraser Head is? Please?"

Todoroki clearly didn't understand, but he nodded.

"Katsuki-" he started.

"Just go," Katsuki ground out, holding his head in his hands.

"... All right... Call me if you need anything... I'll be back soon."

We walked out.

"I was surprised you let Bakugou stay in there alone," I admitted, wanting an answer as to why.

I got it, as Todoroki explained, "He clearly needs some time alone... Our conversation clearly wasn't putting him at ease any..."

"Yeah, I guess that's true..." I replied.

But honestly, is Bakugou ever in a good mood...?

Deku's P.O.V.

As soon as I got home, I went on my computer and started looking at the live footage from my camera. My eyes widened at the sound coming out.

The camera was facing the floor, and I could see Kacchan's arms and legs. I assume he's holding his head. But I didn't care about the image right now...

I lifted my fingers to the screen, my expression soft.

Who knew Kacchan could be so vulnerable... Just how many times has he been like this, and I never knew...? His sobs are rather obnoxious, but they're like music to my ears...

I closed my eyes and listened to his sobbing, pretending I was there in the room with him.

 _"What the h*ll...? Why am I so g*dd*mn weak...?" he began speaking, "How...? How did Deku-useless, quirkless, weak_ Deku- _catch me so easily...?"_

Oh, Kacchan, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself... I'm different now; I'm not your weak, submissive 'Deku' anymore...

I continued to listen to the music reaching my ears.

{There was something I was supposed to do on the villain side... something I forgot... Was it in Izuku's P.O.V...? Tomura's? Toga's?-?-?

Oh, was it about Tomura having a fit? ... Yea, no. Not doing that right now. (I don't even know what P.O.V. I'd do it in!-!-!}

Shinsou's P.O.V.

We finally reached Eraser Head's room, and now I was getting cold feet, and I had a lump in my throat, and I couldn't breathe-

But Todoroki just waltzed right in past me when he saw I wasn't moving. I exhaled. I forced myself to move forward, and forward, and forward, and...

I'm standing right in front of THE Eraser Head's hospital bed, and he's conscious and staring back at me...

"Well? Why did you want to see Aizawa-sensei anyway, Shinsou?" Todoroki asked.

F*ck. F*ck. This is really... really _Eraser Head_... I've never seen him up close...

I gulped.

"H-Hi, Eraser Head... Nice to... to meet you..." I mumbled.

F*ck! What do you say when someone you care about is injured, and you came to visit them?!-! I've never had any friends, so I have no idea!-!

"H...Hope you... get well s-soon...?"

"You're a loner, aren't you?" Eraser Head inquired, and I flinched.

"Y-You can tell...?" I chuckled wryly.

"It's not too hard to guess, even without actually meeting you... A person with a Quirk like yours that wants to become a Hero? You haven't had it easy."

"Yeah..." I rubbed the back of my head. I gathered the courage to look up, and Eraser Head was g _rinning_ a lopsided grin at me. _Grinning!-! Grinning!-!_

I gawked.

G*d, it's so hot in here...

"You're a good kid, Shinsou. I hope you get into the Hero Course. You deserve it more than some of my own students..."

The pink-red world started to fall at his statement.

Oh wait, no, that's me falling backwards.

Plump.

* * *

"Shinsou!-! Shinsou?!-!"

"Nnh... Hnn...?" I blearily opened my eyes to meet a...an odd gaze on Todoroki's face...

What is that expression?-? Panic? Confusion? Worry? Shock?

Ah, whatever. I'm not an expert on emotions...

"You fainted!" Todoroki pointed out the obvious as I sat up, rubbing my head with a groan.

"I noticed," I replied, squinting my eyes at him.

Was he being serious, or was he just giving me sh*t...?

"Why did you faint so suddenly?" Todoroki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"..."

I lowered my hand from my head.

"None of your business, Todoroki."

"?-?-?"

I stood up and glanced around, facing Eraser Head and bowing.

"I'm sorry for fainting like that, Eraser Head..."

He was still grinning that lopsided grin, "It's fine. I never knew I had such a die-hard fan... Don't let it get in the way of anything."

"Of course not, sir," I replied, straightening. "I... am honored that you think so highly of me... It means the world that you would... say what you did..." I felt heat rise to my cheeks again, "Thank you so much, sir," I bowed again. He snickered.

"You don't have to be that formal with me, kid."

"Okay," I replied, letting my shoulders ease a little as I rose.

"I heard about the casualties," Eraser Head referred to Todoroki seriously, "But how is everyone doing mentally and emotionally?"

Todoroki shrugged, clearly depressed, "About as well as when the Villains left... Katsuki's really frustrated and is spending some time alone... The girls all went out somewhere; they're taking Ashido's condition pretty hard... Kaminari and Kirishima are also upset..."

"So you know about as much as any of the teachers, but should Bakugou really be left alone right now...?" Eraser Head furrowed his eyes.

Todoroki nodded seriously, "Bakugou needs some time alone... Don't worry; he won't be going after the villain-killing villain right now... He isn't wanting to deal with anyone's bullsh*t right now." Eraser Head sighed with a nod.

"I completely understand that... Personally, I'm not in a good mood either..."

"How were you beat?" Todoroki blurted.

"That b*tch was just that good with her knives. I don't know what her Quirk was, but I don't think she even tried to use it... All I could do was stall honestly... It was a terrible match up. Her knives cut right through my bandages..." {Let's just say Toga's knives can cut through Aizawa's scarf thing, okay? Okay. And we're gonna call 'em bandages for right now because I don't remember what they're called currently.} I gulped.

How terrifying...

"Everyone was specifically put in certain places with certain people to make sure no Hero or student was at a particular advantage..." Todoroki mumbled, "That Deku made sure of that..."

"I assumed as much. It was even more carefully planned than last time... I heard that the villain-killing villain also paid a visit and put Quirk-disabling handcuffs on Bakugou?"

Todoroki nodded, "Deku was in the air... Apparently, he doesn't just have that absorbing-and-releasing Quirk, but also a Quirk called Telekinesis... It's a lot like Uraraka's Quirk, but he doesn't get sick from it... I don't know what the real difference between the two Quirks are..."

"Uraraka's Quirk is No Gravity. Anything she touches-if she wills it-will not be affected by gravity, therefore lifting the object or person in question in the air. As I understand it, Telekinesis merely lifts things into the air, and I don't believe the person with Telekinesis needs to touch the object or person for it to work...

"For example, when Uraraka threw that ball on the first day, the infinity sign popped up because the ball would just keep going. If a person with Telekinesis tried the same thing, they would probably prefer to keep the ball not too high off the ground, and they would just make the ball go vertically until someone got tired. They might still get infinity, if the tester just gets sick of waiting and declares the score him or herself, but it's more likely that the person with Telekinesis gets tired of using his or her Quirk and decides to let the ball fall."

"Huh..." Todoroki blinked, "So that's the major difference then..."

"That's interesting though... He has two Quirks, and Bakugou claims he was deemed Quirkless as a kid? Something's fishy..." Eraser Head furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion, and Todoroki nodded. "He also got his hands on those Quirk-disabling handcuffs..."

"And the Sports Festival Tape," Todoroki added.

"I assume he is the one who murdered that young man and stole his tape..."

"Oh, I heard about that... So that was Deku then?"

"Probably. It's the only tape unaccounted for... So if he is in possession of a tape, that must be the tape he has. The only other situation where he could watch the festival is if he borrowed it from someone who bought it, which isn't likely, considering he'd probably want to watch it over again as much as he liked, whenever he liked... Or at least, I'd assume as much according to how Bakugou speaks of him..." Eraser Head shook his head with a sigh, "A devote Hero fan... where did things go wrong to have someone like that become such a dangerous villain...?"

"Katsuki did bully him when he was younger..." Todoroki murmured softly.

"But there had to be more to it, to flip him on such a 180... Bakugou's description of who he was before and the villain he is now... they're complete opposites. Even if it was constant, horrible bullying from a former friend, that wouldn't change someone so drastically... And we don't even know the extent of what Bakugou did." Eraser Head huffed out a sigh, "Honestly, this is ridiculous... Absolutely absurd."

"Even Katsuki would agree with you on that..." Todoroki murmured, "Everyone would..."

"..."

I'm not even in the middle of the action, and I still think it's absurd... A student in the Hero Course at U.A., in questionable condition. Three teachers at U.A., incapacitated- _including_ All Might and Eraser Head. All Might having been _defeated_ even, barely not being kidnapped by the villains. A very intelligent young man that apparently used to be a hardcore Hero fan turning into a very dangerous villain that has connections _everywhere_ without being actually _in_ a group.

U.A. is on its knees before society, and certain villains are feeding on that while the students and teachers of U.A. alike suffer, emotionally, physically, psychologically, and maybe even spiritually.

This is absolutely absurd, and it ticks me off that they're so easily able to do this...

"We can push through this, though," I blurted, "We can beat the villains next time..."

Eraser Head stared at me, "We'll have to mess up their plans to do so though, I think... And that might be difficult. But, you're right. It's possible. It's unlikely, but it is possible. Just like how it was unlikely for the students to win today..." Eraser Head stared straight at Todoroki, "But it was possible, and most of the students won. The only one who didn't-you, Todoroki-was at a stand still when they left."

"We have to take advantage of the loopholes Deku provides," Todoroki nodded at Eraser Head.

"I wonder how exactly he decides who gets the chance to win and who gets absolutely zero chance to win..." Eraser Head mused. He sighed a little. "All Might was given no chance, right?" he opened his eyes, and I realized he looked a little out of it.

"Auh," Todoroki nodded.

Eraser Head seemed to contemplate, "The teachers are the only ones who lost, right?" Todoroki nodded again. "I wonder if there was a loophole for me somewhere..." he murmured under his breath. "She wasn't using her Quirk, but what if her Quirk isn't quite suited for combat in the first place...? She seemed very adjusted to her knives, as if she was used to using them... That kind of experience that she had would take years... It wasn't like she recently learned how to fight without a Quirk just to fight me... That given, maybe she never intended to use her Quirk at all...? Probably not, considering..." he sighed again softly, rubbing his eyes with the arm that didn't have an IV in it. I blinked.

Eraser Head... lost a lot of blood, and that's why he lost consciousness, right...?

... Have we visited way too long...? He must be exhausted after losing that much blood, even if he has had an IV giving blood to him since he got here...

"Should we leave?" I interrupted Eraser Head, "Er, sorry, I just-"

"No, no, it's fine, Shinsou. You can stay as long as you like though."

"But-you must be exhausted, right-?-?"

He gave me a lopsided smile, "Does it matter?"

"Of course it does! You need to rest, Eraser Head... We'll leave."

He chuckled, "I'm really fine."

"I'll believe that when you don't have an IV in your arm, giving you blood." He chuckled.

"If we're inconveniencing you, we can leave. Katsuki should be fine for company by now, anyway," Todoroki said. He gave me a side-glance, "Well, for my company anyway..."

"Bye, Eraser Head. It was very nice to formally meet you. I'll visit you later," I bowed and headed out as Todoroki said goodbye and followed me out.

* * *

The trip back was uneventful. Todoroki had taken the lead and was now knocking on me and Bakugou's door (even though I had the key, and we'd left it unlocked...).

"Katsuki? It's me, Shoto. Can I come in?"

Only silence greeted us.

"I'm going to peek in," Todoroki whispered to me, and I waited as he tried the knob. He opened it slightly, peeking in the door. "I think he's asleep," he returned to me, still whispering, "I'll tell you when you can come in."

I watched silently as he entered and closed the door behind him.

"..."

Why was he whispering, and why do I have to stay out here? Those two seem to keep forgetting that it's my room as well...

Whatever.

I leaned against the wall, waiting.

I'll wait, this time.

Shoto's P.O.V.

I walked quietly over to where Katsuki was on the bed and peeked at his face. {Anyone else see Deku throwing his computer desk up and over? No? Okay.} His cheeks were stained with newly dried tears. I frowned slightly, threading my fingers in his spiky hair and massaging his scalp.

I'll let him sleep for now... He probably needs it.

My hand retreated, and I wiped his dried tears away. I did a double check, making sure there was no hint of his crying, before calling to Shinsou, saying he could come in. He came in almost instantly and glanced at me and Katsuki with a raised eyebrow. He sat down on his bed and stared. I returned my attention back to Katsuki, sitting beside his head and petting his hair. He was in a bit of a fetal position. I wonder how long he's been asleep...

"So... exactly what was his relationship with the villain-killing villain anyway?" Shinsou inquired.

I shrugged, "Katsuki doesn't like to talk about it all that much. They were close, though. Katsuki talks as if he hates the guy, and I'm not sure if that's because he became a villain or if he already hated Deku to begin with... As amusing as Katsuki is complaining and ranting about Deku though, asking about him is a different situation... I've asked once, and I won't ask again."

"What happened?" Shinsou asked, seeming more alert.

I shook my head, "I asked about how their relationship used to be and what Deku used to be like... He stared at me for a few seconds, almost as if he was shocked or offended that I was asking... Then he started screaming at me that it wasn't my business. I got the message: he didn't like talking about it, and I'm fine with that. There are things I'd rather keep secret myself.

"But by all means, if you want to get screamed at by Katsuki a million times until he finally spills the beans, go ahead and ask," I shrugged, "But I'd suggest that you don't. We have no idea... what exactly Katsuki doesn't want to say, and it could be something we don't want to know... We don't even know how or when Katsuki and Deku stopped seeing each other."

Shinsou stared at me for a few seconds. "What do you mean by... 'seeing each other'?"

I blinked at him before flushing slightly, "I-I didn't mean that! I meant... like, I think Deku pretty much disappeared from Katsuki's life... But I really don't know how or even when... I don't know what happened between them. All I know is that Deku failed the U.A. entrance exam, and then he started calling himself the villain-killing villain..."

"But the villain-killing villain appeared about a year after the entrance exam..." Shinsou blinked.

I nodded, "Exactly. I have no idea what happened between those two years... Katsuki mentioned once while ranting that Deku had failed the U.A. entrance exam and that Deku had pretty much disappeared... But that's all I know about Deku's sudden villain switch."

"Are you sure him failing the U.A. entrance exam had something to do with him becoming a villain?" Shinsou asked.

"Katsuki said Deku had always wanted to become a hero... I assume failing the entrance exam was the last straw for him, so to speak.. Or at least it's a big part of it. It's all rather jumbled considering all I know is what Katsuki blurts while ranting..."

"You shouldn't assume anything, Todoroki..." Shinsou furrowed his eyes, "I failed the entrance exam too, but I'm not a villain. I'm still reaching for the Hero course."

I leaned back on my palms behind me, "Yea, but... you still have a chance, Shinsou... Katsuki said Deku was quirkless... He'd probably been denied all his life, hearing a million people say the same thing-that he could never become a Hero like he wanted. And then he fails to enter U.A.. Maybe he finally realized that he wouldn't become a Hero?"

Shinsou was giving me an intense gaze, almost a glare. "Todoroki. Do you have any idea how many people have told me that my Quirk is more fitted to a Villain? They just ask me not to use it on them. People avoid me. They just fantasize about what they could do with my Quirk. And I'm really glad that some of those people don't have this Quirk... They're sick."

"Being told your Quirk is more for a villain is different from being told your dream is _impossible_ though, Shinsou. You were never told you _couldn't_ become a Hero.-"

"I might as well have!-!" he shouted, standing up, "Sh*t up, Todoroki! You don't understand anything, having been blessed with a Quirk like yours!-"

 _I hate half my Quirk. And I'm far from_ blessed _._

"-So f*ck you!-! Take Bakugou and go to _your_ G*dd*mned room! Leave!"

"..."

I sighed but stood up and picked Katsuki up.

Before I left, I couldn't help but say, "Everyone has problems, Shinsou."

I closed the door behind me, hearing a muffled shout (probably another 'f*ck you' honestly).

But oh well. I think everyone's on edge... U.A. was attacked again, and this time, much more damage was done... I mean, h*ll, a student's in critical f*cking condition...

For now, I just need to be here for Katsuki... That's all I can do.

"Hey, Todoroki," I heard and turned to Tokoyami, Shoji, and Asui. Tokoyami was talking, "Want to play with us?" he held up his cards.

"Nah, but thanks," I smiled apologetically at them, holding up Katsuki.

They're probably trying to get their mind off everything...

"Because staring at people while they sleep isn't creepy at all, right?" Tokoyami smiled a little.

I chuckled a little, "I guess when you put it that way..."

"You can set him on the couch, ribbit.."

"You shouldn't just be letting your mind wander at a time like this."

I set Katsuki on the couch and settled in at the table they were seated at, "I thought all the girls went out," I looked at Asui.

Asui shrugged, smiling wryly, "We did. But I wanted to get my mind off of everything, ribbit... They all were really upset, so they weren't quite able to stop talking and worrying over Ashido-san, ribbit... They tried to focus on shopping and whatnot, but it was hard for them..."

I nodded solemnly, "I completely understand that... Katsuki's the same way, only he won't try at all to forget everything for even a moment..." I looked at Katsuki, "Today hit him hard... It was a real hit to his ego that Deku captured him so easily... And in public, too. He was really upset earlier, so I know he'll be ranting it all out later..."

"I'm surprised he hasn't already screamed an entire rant," Shoji commented.

"Just shows how upset he was..." I murmured, "He wanted to be alone; he didn't want to speak to anyone..." I sighed, crossed my arms on the table, and rested my cheek on my arms.

I'm worried about Katsuki... What did he do while we were visiting Aizawa? I know he fell asleep, but how long was it before he did so? How will he be when he wakes up? I-

Cards were set in front of me, and I looked at them and then at Tokoyami, who had put the cards there.

"I think we were playing cards to take our minds off, right? We aren't supposed to be brooding."

"..." I gave him a small, apologetic smile, "Sorry... I'm just worried, is all..."

"We all are, ribbit..." Asui said sadly.

Yeah... we all are... About Ashido, and the teachers and students that are healing...

But I'm the only one worrying for Katsuki...

Doesn't he deserve more than that?

And more importantly, doesn't he _need_ more than that?

Deku's P.O.V.

I stared lazily at the screen, my cheek resting on my hand. On one end was the live footage from the camera and mic I placed on Kacchan. On the other side, I was making a deal.

I didn't like how Todoroki had picked Kacchan up while he was sleeping. And I liked him caressing Kacchan's hair even less. I wanted to burn him alive and spill his guts out.

Oh, if only people could die multiple times... I guess I'll have to settle for torturing Todoroki when I get my hands on him.

But beside that, that Shinsou boy seems interesting...

If only both he and Todoroki would stop meddling in other people's business... My past with Kacchan doesn't need to be known by the likes of them.

I wonder, though, if I could become acquainted with Shinsou... I don't believe he knows what I look like, but I'll still have to be careful... I wonder what he likes. I wonder what his Quirk is that receives such ill from society. I wonder what I could use him for...

I smiled a little smile, smug.

Maybe I'll create an organization like Tomura's...

It seems I'm not the only one who's afflicted, after all...

I think I will. Not all of society is full of sh*t, after all.

Ahh, I can't wait until little Kacchan is grovelling at my feet... Ah, yes, it'll be fantastic...

I shuddered at the thought, my hand crawling across my thigh.

Kacchan, with a collar around his neck, like the little dog he should be...

I shuddered again as I fantasized, but I was unfortunately interrupted by a ding from my computer. I opened my eyes back up and lowered my head to look properly at it.

I frowned distastefully.

I typed a quick response and shut the tab. I put the camera and mic back on full screen.

If only I could see Kacchan from this camera and mic... Should I put a camera and mic on Todoroki as well...? I wonder what I might find that I could use to break their bond...

Ah, that reminds me; I forgot to play around and test just how strong their bond is...

I put the tab back on half screen and clicked a few buttons. I scrolled, humming in contemplation. What to choose, what to choose...

Ah, this one is nice...

My lips curled into a sick sneer.

So, little Todoroki... do you really know just how _cruel_ Kacchan can be...?

Who are your 'friends' really, Kacchan? Isn't it just me?

 _Hasn't it always been just me?_

 **Maybe this is a stupid question, but about Ashido..., I'm going to hand the decision to you, readers. Should Ashido have mental injuries? It'd probably be the most probable result; I mean, she was hit by Kaminari's lightning... But like... I don't want to do that to her... So because I can't handle making the decision on my own, I'm asking you.**

 **If no one answers by the time the decision needs to be made... I don't know what I'll do. But if she doesn't have mental injuries... she'll probably be in a coma for a while... Maybe a month or so.**


End file.
